Interprétation étrange, ou réalité dérangeante?
by Lizievi
Summary: Le petit Harry âgé de 17 ans a commencé sa 7ème année. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes sauf que notre Ryry est confronté à un problème que ni lui, ni ses amis, ni même les professeurs ne peuvent résoudre. Si on faisait appel à une pers. extérieur
1. Le commencement

**Genre :** Romance et Humour

**Rating** : Pour le moment, T. Mais ça virera M par la suite.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Plus la psycomage présente dans mon histoire.

**Avertissement : **Slash à venir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles aussi bien masculines que feminines dérangent plus que de raison peuvent aller voir ailleurs. (restons poli!)

**Résumé :** Le petit Harry âgé de 17 ans a commencé sa 7ème année.Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes sauf que notre Ryry est confronté à un problème que ni lui, ni ses amis, ni même les professeurs ne peuvent résoudre. Et si on faisait appel à une personne extérieure !?

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fic sur le thème d'Harry Potter… et surtout ma première fic publiée. D'où de très possibles cafouillages dans la mise en page, et même la longueur du texte, vois même des pitites fautes d'orthographes que j'aurai pas remarqué ! Alors soyez indulgent… Bonne lecture à vous...

**Mise en place :** Cela fait un mois que les couloirs de Poudlard grouillaient d'élèves. L'insouciance règne en maître sur le château depuis la défaite de face de serpent et ses mangemorts.

Le lord noir a expiré son dernier souffle il y a maintenant un an, emportant avec lui la vague de panique qu'il avait insufflé depuis son retour. Quand aux serviteurs de ce psychopathe, ils ont pour la plupart trouvé refuge à Azkaban.

Dumbledor a repris ses fonctions de directeur, avec McGonagall comme adjointe. Les espions de l'Ordre du Phénix réhabilité reprenant leur vie.

On pouvait dire que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement  
**

L'air était glacial. Il avait parcouru les couloirs depuis sa tour, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres gelées pour se retrouver devant cette porte. Ses deux comparses l'avaient abandonné pour aller en cours, et à présent il était seul, attendant l'heure de son entretien.

En arrivant dans le couloir, il avait été surpris par la présence de deux statues. Chacune sculptée sur un socle, l'une représentant un loup, l'autre un faucon. Plus il les observait et les détaillait, plus il les trouvait étranges. Bien qu'elles étaient bizarres en elles-mêmes, ce qui l'intriguait été que les animaux représentés n'avaient aucun rapport avec le monde sorcier. Ce qui semblait inhabituel dans l'environnement Poudlarien.

Il allait pousser plus loin ses réflexions lorsque la porte en chêne massif s'ouvrit, l'irradiant de lumière.

Le regard encore un peu troublé, il s'avança dans la pièce. Il sursauta quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce inondée de soleil. D'aspect confortable. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint orange pâle rehaussé d'une pointe de jaune. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet flottant clair. Des fenêtres magiques avaient été éparpillées un peu partout donnant sur le parc ensoleillé de Poudlard. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table en bois clair accompagné de deux fauteuils verts qui avaient l'air très confortable.

L'endroit était accueillant. Etait ce dû à un sort ou à l'atmosphère, mais depuis qu'il était entré, le jeune homme brun se sentait détendu. Lui qui la minute d'avant était une pelote nerveuse ambulante attendant devant une porte.

Il était étonné. Comment un endroit pareil pouvait-il exister à Poudlard ? Surtout quand l'endroit en question n'était autre que l'une des classe de l'école ! Et quand en plus, elle était située dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus froid de l'école, les cachots ! C'est d'ailleurs d'un pas traînant qu'il y était venu, mais comme c'était son dernier espoir, alors il y était allé sans trop se plaindre ! Qui ne tente rien à rien comme disait le proverbe !

Il était en pleine contemplation de la salle quand il sentit une présence près de lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il balaya la salle du regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des fauteuil – qu'il aurait juré inoccupé quelque seconde plutôt – et vit une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine son âge, assise en tailleur, le fixant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Vous m'accordez enfin un peu d'attention » lui déclara t-elle d'un ton moqueur se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

Le jeune homme rougis de honte face à cette accusation et réalisa le manque de politesse flagrant qu'il venait de commettre.

« Pardonnez-moi… j'étais en adm… » Commença t-il.

« En admiration devant l'apparence générale de la pièce n'est-ce pas ? » Le coupa t-elle enthousiasme « Vous n'êtes pas le premier ! Vous ne serez pas le dernier ! » Continua t-elle sur le même ton.

La gaieté de son interlocutrice détendit le jeune garçon. Il l'a trouvait rayonnante. Sa jovialité le fit sourire. Bizarrement il était heureux de ne pas être seul dans cette galère ! Même s'il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune femme auparavant dans l'école. Elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Et pour cause…

« Bien Monsieur Potter… puisque vous êtes à présent conscient de ma présence, nous pouvons commencer ! » lui dit-elle désignant un des fauteuil, l'invitant de ce fait à prendre place.

Cette déclaration valut un haussement de sourcils de la part du Survivant. Son sourire avait disparu laissant place à une moue boudeuse.

« Je me disais aussi… c'était bizarre que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent lors de mon entretien »

« Oh… Monsieur Potter… je suis déçu par votre réaction… » Dit-elle l'air faussement chagriné « je pensais que vous mettre à l'aise serai plus judicieux… »

Harry dut s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait été un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'était sentit rougir. Mais maintenant, il était boudeur. Il avait un comportement de gamin insouciant alors qu'il savait qu'il était ici pour relater des choses pas très réjouissantes.

« Avant de débuter la séance, je tiens à m'entretenir avec vous de choses… dirons nous basiques… voulez-vous ? » déclara subitement la jeune femme voyant Harry replonger dans des pensées troubles.

Il acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, avoir des renseignements sur le sujet ne lui ferai pas de mal !

« Bien ! Soyez très attentif à ce que je vais vous dire. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre quelques notes pour vous souvenir de ce que je vous dirai pour en parler avec vos amis. »

Pensant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il prit son sac et en sortit une plume, un encrier, et une feuille de parchemin qu'il déposa devant lui, sur la table. Il pourrait ainsi en discuter avec ses amis qui étaient quelque peu sceptique quant à l'utilité de ces séances.

Il fallait le comprendre aussi, c'était le dernier recours ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! C'était cet argument qu'il avait donné à ses amis de toujours ! Évidemment, les rouge et or n'avaient rien répliqué, même « Miss je sais tout par excellence » s'était renfrognée et s'était mis à bouder ! Faut dire qu'elle s'était mise en quatre pour trouver une solution à mon problème ! Mais elle avait dû s'avouer vite vaincue ! Après tout même les profs n'avaient pas réussi !

C'est donc pour cette raison que lui, le grand « sauveur » du monde sorcier, celui qui avait combattu vaillamment face de serpent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait expiré son dernier souffle, emportant avec lui la vague de panique qu'il avait insufflé depuis son retour, se retrouvait là !

En ce début d'octobre. Assit face une belle jeune femme. Il l'a trouvé même très belle. Il avait beau se savoir gay (personne le sais alors allez pas le répéter dans tous les coins ! les rumeurs ça fait vite le tour dans cette école !) il n'était pas aveugle !

Il pouvait la qualifier de parfaite ! Son sourire, qu'il eût la chance de voir en arrivant, est l'expression même de la féminité lascive la plus pure. C'est ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier. Ses lèvres charnues purpurines l'on hypnotisé dès que ses yeux se sont posés dessus ! Il avait eût très chaud d'un seul coup. Si lui qui était gay avait réagis ainsi il imaginait la réaction des hétéros à sa vue ! Ça doit être un vrai carnage là où elle passe !

Ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué chez elle, en plus de son sourire à damner un saint, furent ses yeux. D'un bleu saphir, irisés de milles éclats tel des pierres précieuses que ceint une fine pupille de chat. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé !

Ajoutez à cela une magnifique chevelure ondulée, descendant jusqu'aux creux des reins, d'un roux flamboyant, faisant penser à une crinière de lion, une peau veloutée, et un physique qui n'était en rien enfantin. Des courbes généreuses, une poitrine ni trop grosse, ni petite, en un mot idéale, des hanches rebondies, un ventre plat, une taille fine. Complétez le tout par une démarche semblable à celle de la lionne partant en chasse, calme, élégante, sûre d'elle, à la fois emplie d'une puissance tranquille et d'une séduisante foulée en parfaite harmonie avec son corps. Il émanait d'elle une aura apaisante.

Il fallait avouer, que malgré son physique avantageux, elle n'essayait pas de le mettre en valeur. Elle portait - un peu comme Harry le fait - des vêtements larges (moins que les siens quand même !) qui lui permettent d'en montrer ni trop, ni assez, peut-être pour garder un côté mystérieux ?! Qui sait ?

Enfin il n'y avait peut-être que lui qui la percevait ainsi, mais il en doutais, surtout après avoir appris – par des bruits de couloirs bien entendu - qu'elle avait envoyé plusieurs représentants de la gente masculine de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondus, à l'infirmerie ! Les pauvres souffraient de torticolis à ce qu'il paraissait ! Harry comprenait pourquoi maintenant ! C'est le genre de femme qui fait tourner les têtes sur son passage !

Mais que fait dont une femme pareille à Poudlard ? Non ce n'est pas un nouveau professeur ! Non ce n'est pas un membre du Ministère non plus ! Non ce n'est pas la remplaçante de Pompom ! Ce n'est pas son assistante non plus !

Vous ne savez pas ? Et bien cette jeune femme est…

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Excusez moi ! J'étais… comment dire… plongé dans mes pensées… et… euh… et bien je ne vous ai pas écouté… je suis désolé. » Lui di-il baissant la tête coupable.

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas le premier » me dit elle de la lassitude dans la voix.

« Cependant » reprit-elle amusée cette fois « vous êtes le premier à me dire la vérité »

Oui tu m'étonnes ! Harry voyait mal ceux qui sont venus la voir lui dire « pardonnez moi, mais je fantasmais tellement sur votre corps d'enfer que je ne m'intéressais en aucun cas à ce qui sortez de votre bouche, à qui d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un usage plus intéressant ! »

Il sentit rougir face à ses pensées peu catholiques, forcé de constater que ses yeux se sont posés d'eux même sur la bouche tentatrice. Puis il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il vit un petit bout de chair rose passer sensuellement les lèvres pécheresses de son vis-à-vis (quel démon cette femme).

Suivant le parcourt de cette langue qu'il devinait soyeuse, il se demanda pendant un bref instant si elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, avant de commencer à imaginer ce que cette langue pourrait faire dans un autre contexte.

Il fut ramené brutalement à la réalité par la voix cristalline de son interlocutrice qui avait un regard étrangement pétillant.

« Bien Monsieur Potter, je vais donc vous redire ce que je vous ai dit précédemment, cette fois si écoutez, et prenez note ! Si jamais vous avez une question, ou si je vais trop vite ou si vous ne comprenez pas bien ce que je vous raconte, n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre. » Lui dit-elle un air goguenard sur le visage.

Harry acquiesça, prêt à tout noter.

Il se demandait encore si cela allé vraiment l'aider… non pas qu'il doutait, après tout, c'était Neville qui lui avait dit que cette femme pourrait l'aider, mais malgré sa beauté époustouflante, il l'a trouvé bien jeune… d'ailleurs quel âge avait-elle ? Il s'interrogeait.

Mais, le fait que Dumbledor lui-même lui avait également dit qu'il devrait aller la voir, était la preuve que même lui reconnaissait ses compétences. Il lui avait dit sur le moment qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, et ce fut Neville qui le convaincu en lui déclarant que pour lui, elle avait fait des miracles ! Depuis qu'il avait été la voir, il se sentait beaucoup mieux ! Il était vrai que Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il aille si bien ces derniers temps, mais il avait trouvé trop indiscret de lui demander.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à tous ses camarades de dortoir qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec elle, ils furent tous jaloux! D'une part à cause du physique de cette dernière (ils ignorent que Harry est gay donc ils n'ont pas arrêté d'imaginer des cochonneries ! garçons obligent !) Et d'autre part, car l'entretien en question avait lieu en début d'après midi, lui faisait louper à sa plus grande joie vous vous en doutez le cours de potions de son professeur préféré ! Il jubilait intérieurement. Connaissant Snape par cœur, il devait être fou de rage de ne pas avoir son défouloir personnel dans son cours à l'heure qui l'est !

Harry se savait chanceux d'être là, même s'il avait dû mal à l'avouer. Pour avoir un entretien avec elle, il fallait l'accord du Directeur en tout premier lieu. Enfin.. Harry se doutait que certains devaient faire les pieds de grue à la porte devant laquelle il s'était tenu. Ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup d'ailleurs, était le fait que personne ne le fasse. Après tout rien ne les en empêchaient ! Harry trouvait cette femme de plus en plus mystérieuse.

Mais il lui fallut avouer que la joie de ses camarades fut quelque peu amoindrie face au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle puisse l'aider ! Surtout Hermione qui lui avait fait part de sa réserve « je doute que cela puisse t'aider » lui avait-elle dit « une femme de ce genre n'a sans doute rien dans la tête ! Elle va se contenter de te faire les yeux doux et te faire du charme pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas compétente ! Ce métier est très dur qui plus est, elle m'a l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir fait les études nécessaires à cette carrière ! »

C'est vrai que sur le coup, Harry avait admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort, approuvé par ses compagnons, mais il savait au fond de lui que si Hermione parlait de cette manière c'était surtout par jalousie. Tous les mecs de Poudlard n'avaient que cette « déesse » aux lèvres et ça l'insupportait. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle acceptait mal le fait qu'une femme qui fait notre âge arrive à faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire malgré son acharnement !

Mais, connaissant notre cher directeur, il ne lui aurait pas permis de pratiquer dans le château si elle n'était pas compétente. Mais Dumbledor ne va pas très bien dans sa tête non plus ! (Fait avéré à de nombreuses reprises !)

Harry cherchait une réponse à toutes ses interrogations…

« Monsieur Potter ? Vous ne m'écoutez toujours pas ! Ça devient énervant à force ! »

Harry posa un regard songeur sur la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas l'écouter, trop de pensées affluées dans sa tête. Cependant il fut touché par ces paroles. Au moins elle prenait à cœur sa compréhension. Elle ne déblatérait pas pendant des heures sans s'inquiéter qu'il comprenne ou pas.

Elle restait silencieuse, le fixant en attente d'une réponse. Harry se décida à parler de peur de se retrouver foutu à la porte à coups de pied dans le derrière.

« Pardonnez moi… c'est juste que… parfois il m'arrive d'être dans la lune ! » lui répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur Potter ! » dit-elle consternée « On m'avait dit que vous étiez comme cela parfois ! Donc pour faire en sorte d'arriver à avoir notre séance, je vous propose de répondre à vos questions ! »

« Mes questions ? Hum… ça demande réflexion… en fait je n'en ai qu'une… ou peut être deux… mais attendez, comment sait-elle que je m'interroge à son sujet ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? J'ai toujours sût que l'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais tout de même ! » Pensa t-il alors qu'il l'a regardait pour confirmer ses pensées.

« C'est d'une évidence Monsieur Potter » déclara t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

« A ce point ? » demanda t-il un peu gêné.

« Oui… Mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas le premier avec qui j'ai eu le plaisir de parler… Donc c'est facile pour moi de deviner que vous vous posez des questions à mon sujet ! C'est pour cette raison que je vous propose d'y répondre ! Par contre, je pose une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » questionna t-il agressif.

Harry fit le point dans sa tête, il ignorait ce qu'elle allait lui demander, mais le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres n'avait rien de rassurant pour lui.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, nos séances sont confidentielles… je ne dois révéler sur vous aucun détail de ce que je découvrirai, et encore moins sur ce que vous me direz de votre propre chef… » Il hocha la tête positivement, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir « et bien je vous demande de faire la même chose à mon égard. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions me concernant dans la limite du raisonnable en échange je veux conserver ma vie privée ! Je suis sûre que vous mieux que quiconque me comprenez ?! » Harry acquiesça secouant la tête de haut en bas.

Harry pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort, après tout, lui-même ignorait ce qui allait ressortir de cette séance et il n'apprécierait pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Mais il se demandait si cette confidentialité concernait également les professeurs. Il se demandait si cette jeune femme n'avait pas de rapport à faire à Dumbledor après chacune de ces séances. Il décida de la questionner à ce sujet.

« Quand vous dites confidentiel, cela inclus t-il les professeurs également ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Potter ! Je me vois mal parler de votre intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous ! N'oubliez pas que je suis ici pour vous aider, non pour vous dénoncer ! Ce n'est pas mon rôle ! Je vous dirai ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir. Libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez de ce que je vais vous dire vous concernant ! »

Et bien on pouvait dire que c'était clair et concis comme réponse ! Bon de là à avoir une confiance aveugle non, mais qui sait ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre ?!

Satisfait de la réponse, Harry décida que sa curiosité au sujet de cette étrange « créature » devait être assouvie. Il commença donc son petit interrogatoire qu'il espérait fructueux.

« Puis-je savoir quel âge vous avez ? » Bon banale comme question il le savait, mais elle lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà ! Et puis comme question bateau on ne fait pas mieux ! Tous ceux qui était venu avant lui avaient dû lui poser la même puisque qu'un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres !

« En fait, cela va peut-être vous étonner, mais j'ai à peu près le même âge que vous » déclara t-elle tout à fait décontractée.

Alors là, Harry était sur le cul ! Ok il l'avait trouvé jeune, mais à ce point ! Très peu de chose le surprenait habituellement, même mon homosexualité était passé comme une lettre par hibou, mais là il était vraiment surpris par cette réponse ! 17 ans ! Elle n'avait que 17 ans ! Incroyable !!

Mais cette révélation le laissa soupçonneux. Comment une jeune femme de son âge pouvait-elle faire ce qu'elle faisait ? C'était techniquement et temporellement impossible !

« Comment… » Commença t-il incrédule, les yeux toujours écarquillaient par le choc.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » le coupa t-elle « et bien Monsieur Potter je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que nous sommes dans un monde où la magie existe n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'aimait pas le sourire narquois qui ornait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis à présent ! il allait pour répliquer lorsqu'elle reprit un air sérieux et poursuit sa révélation :

« Vous venez de chez les moldus Monsieur Potter » c'était une affirmation. Il savait les reconnaître depuis le temps (merci à Snape). Il resta donc silencieux attendant la suite. « Chez les moldus, il existe bien ce que l'on appelle communément des « génies », non ? » là encore il ne répondit pas, mais il commençait à entrevoir ce dont elle parlait.

« Voyez vous, dans notre monde aussi, il existe de tels êtres, ils sont repérables grâce à leurs yeux qui sont comparables à ceux d'un chat, et grâce au tatouage ressemblant au pelage des tigres blancs présents dans leurs dos. Sans oublier une facilité déconcertante à apprendre, mémoriser et appliquer tout ce qu'ils savent. Des qualités que je possède. »

Harry se dit que le sujet mériterait une étude approfondie. Il se décida à aller voir à la bibliothèque ce qu'il en était. Sans Hermione aux basques ça va de soit ! Manquerai plus qu'elle l'interroge et il était foutu !

Tout à coup, il se demanda pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant. Si de tels êtres existaient, ils auraient put s'avérer utile en temps de guerre… et pourquoi quelqu'un avec une intelligence pareille venait ici…

« Alors... vous êtes un génie ? Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à faire ce métier ? Non parce que si vous êtes si intelligente, pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas au Ministère ? Votre savoir serait plus utile là-bas non ? Pourquoi venir vous occuper d'étudiants ? C'est incompréhensible, venir s'enterrer dans des cachots sombres et humides alors que vous pourriez être autre part. Un bureau au ministère, en voyage diplomatique, ou que sais-je encore. Je ne comprends pas… »

« Connaissez vous cette phrase Monsieur Potter ? Celle qui dit : ce que l'on ne comprend pas nous fait peur ! Et bien, pour le Ministère, ce que nous sommes, il l'ignore, et préfère l'ignorer, et passe notre existence sous secret ! »

A ces mots, le sang de Harry bouillonna. Il serra les poings de colère. Tellement forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Le ministère ! Toujours lui ! Toujours à ignorer tout ! Ce fut exactement pareil pour le retour de ce psychopathe de Voldemort ! Faire en sorte d'ignorer ce qui se passe ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Alors pendant la guerre ils ont sûrement dû les emprisonner de peur de les voir se rallier à Voldemort. (À forte raison d'ailleurs s'il les traitaient comme cela)

Une chance que la guerre avait fait un brin de ménage dans ces hautes sphères, mais pas assez selon lui. Le ministère le répugnait. Un peu moins qu'avant la guerre certes, mais son comportement n'avait que très peu changé, et c'est cela qui l'énervait.

« Mais vous savez, » reprit-elle rapidement voyant la colère de l'élève « nous sommes bien traités, mieux que les autres, nous sommes très intelligents, et donc indispensables à cette société. Nous ne sommes en aucun cas traités différemment de vous, sauf peut-être niveau études, mais sinon c'est exactement pareil. Le ministère garde sous silence notre nature voilà tout, mais ne nous empêche pas d'être ce que nous sommes ! Pour eux c'est une qualité, puisque c'est une ignorance profitable. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un lycanthrope ou un vampire. Cependant, nos allées et venues sont contrôlées assez souvent, un peu moins depuis la restructuration du ministère, et malgré ce fait nous pouvons vivre comme tout le monde, même si nous sommes surveillés. »

Il y avait de la lassitude dans sa voix et il le comprenait. Sa colère était un peu retombée face à la mélancolie qu'il avait discernée, mais il trouvait tout de même ça injuste et révoltant.

A présent, Harry était admiratif. Cette femme lui faisait pensé à Rémus. Il parlait de sa condition de la même manière qu'elle venait de le faire. A cette pensée une grande tristesse l'envahit. Tant d'injustice régnait dans la communauté sorcière. Les sorciers avaient beau se considéré comme plus civilisé que les moldus, ils étaient en fait pareils qu'eux, voire pires.

« Vous comprendrez sans nul doute pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas me mettre au service du Ministère… et puis sachez que je ne suis ici que pour un temps, enfin normalement… » Finit-elle par dire sortant Harry de ses sombres pensées.

Il releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissée, et la regarda étonné.

''Ainsi elle n'est là que temporairement…'' pensa t-il.

« Juste le temps de régler les problèmes de certains élèves, dont les vôtres Monsieur Potter ! Donc si l'interrogatoire est terminé, je vous propose de reprendre la séance, avec je l'espère, plus d'enthousiasme de votre part ! »

Il rougit de honte à sa dernière remarque. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très attentif jusque là, mais maintenant qu'il avait eu des réponses à ses questions, il allait pouvoir faire un effort pour essayer d'écouter ce qu'on allait lui dire.

Cette remarque lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose. La personne en face de lui avait son âge, et faisait un métier fort difficile qui nécessitait des connaissances énormes. Ne lui avait-elle pas parlé tout à l'heure d'une différence niveau étude ?

« Si je comprends bien, vous avez fait une école accélérée ? Pour avoir les connaissances qui font que vous fassiez ce métier non ? »

« Remarque très pertinente Monsieur Potter. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous avons une capacité d'apprentissage plus important qu'un sorcier normal, ce qui fait que nous apprenons plus vite et plus chose ! Cependant, je ne peux pas dire que je connais tout ! Je n'ai pas la science infuse, mais je comprends très vite et suis très perspicace. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de faire ce métier. Je peux dire beaucoup de choses d'une personne simplement en la regardant discuter, seule ou avec ses amis. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'avoir de contact réel avec elle ! C'est un don que je possède. C'est ainsi et je ne peux l'expliquer autrement ! »

Après cette longue tirade, elle se tut le temps de laisser à Harry d'assimiler toutes les explications qu'elle venait de me fournir.

'' Alors elle peut percevoir ce que les gens sont uniquement en les regardant ! Impressionnant ! ''

Il avait baissé la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait quand soudain il releva vivement la tête, frappé par l'évidence. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un sourire plus que moqueur qui lui confirma qu'il avait bien interprété les dires de la jeune femme.

« Vous… vous… » Balbutia t-il décontenancé.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine menaçant d'en sortir violemment.

Elle le fixait et son sourire devenait de plus en plus inquiétant.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Harry se sentit rougir.

Comme pour répondre aux suppliques muettes du survivant, elle finit par lui dire :

« En effet Monsieur Potter, nous sommes ensemble dans la même pièce depuis plus d'une heure, et vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai cessé de vous observer pendant tout ce temps… »

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il haletait. Son plus grand secret venait de lui éclater en plein visage.

« Ne paniquez pas Monsieur Potter, » lui dit-elle d'une voix rassurante « je vous ai déjà dit que ce qui se dit ici, reste ici. Personne ne connaîtra rien de vous par mon intermédiaire ! De plus, sachez que ne vous juge en aucun cas… Et je vous le répète encore une fois, je suis là pour vous aider. Alors ayez confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas là parce que j'attends quelque chose de vous ! Alors, relaxez-vous et entrons dans le vif du sujet voulez-vous ?

Harry se calma un peu après ces paroles. Pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ?

Il comprit qu'en étant ici, il s'exposait. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder tout pour lui, cachant aux autres. Là, il n'allait pas pouvoir mentir. Cette femme avait le pouvoir de tout découvrir sur lui. Mais que savait-elle de lui exactement ?

Il vit qu'elle attendait son accord pour commencer. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt.

Comprenant, elle s'enfonça confortablement au fond de son fauteuil et lui déclare avec un grand sourire :

« Bien Monsieur Potter, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous pouvons commencer ! Moi, Léonie Crow, Spycomage du monde sorcier, spécialisé dans le conscient et le subconscient, je vais m'occuper de votre problème. Alors laissez moi faire. Laissez moi interpréter vos rêves. »

Harry avait fini par comprendre. Il savait que cette séance allait être éprouvante pour lui. Qu'il allait devoir faire face à ses pires démons. Qu'il allait en sortir changé...

* * *

Quand avez-vous pensé? Dois-je continuer? Ou arrêter? Dites moi tout!! 


	2. Des explications intéressantes

Kikou tout le monde !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! ;-) (Et à Edge, Nepheria et Sissicecile à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement ! )

Ma première fic intrigue beaucoup d'entre vous, et je dois avouer que j'en suis très fière !! ;-)

Pour ceux qui me trouvent sadique… bah… ils ont raison ! Mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas :-)

Je suis même convaincu que la plupart d'entre vous vont avoir envie de me frapper après leur lecture !

Voici la suite !!

Un petit chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des explications intéressantes**

**  
**

_Harry avait fini par comprendre. Il savait que cette séance allait être éprouvante pour lui. Qu'il allait devoir faire face à ses pires démons. Qu'il allait en sortir changé._

Harry regardait la jeune femme avec appréhension. Si elle savait qu'il était gay rien qu'en le regardant, qu'allait-elle apprendre en décortiquant ses rêves ?

De plus, il entrevoyait ce qui allait se passer, et maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr qu'être ici était une si bonne idée.

« Bien… commençons par le commencement Monsieur Potter ! » déclara t-elle l'air de rien.

Il était tout ouï. Mais par quoi commencer ? Le jeune homme ne se voyait pas lui raconter ses rêves de but en blanc comme ça.

« Ca va être long » continua t-elle « je vous conseille de bien prendre en note ce que je vais vous dire… » Prendre en note ? Harry était perdu. Puis il se souvint de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit quand ils avaient commencé.

Son regard se posa alors sur ce qu'il avait sorti précédemment de son sac. Il prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier, et se prépara à gratter son parchemin.

« Pour commencer, vous devez savoir, que tout rêve n'est pas à interpréter… seuls les rêves que l'on peut qualifier comme magiques ont une étroite relation avec notre vie. »

Il nota consciencieusement, pensant qu'Hermione allait être contente avec ça.

« Il vous faut, pour pouvoir interpréter un rêve, rejeter au préalable l'idée préconçue du bon ou mauvais signe. Voyez vous, le rêve est un outil de connaissance de soi. Il reflète donc l'état de nous-même et notre évolution personnelle. En un mot, notre rêve est notre miroir ! »

La survivant était un peu perdu.

« Si je comprends bien, mon rêve c'est moi ? » Bon, il savait qu'il s'exprimait comme un gamin de quatre ans, mais il ne voyait pas comment tourner la phrase autrement !

« Pour faire simple Monsieur Potter, vos rêves représentent ce que vous êtes au plus profond de vous. Ils peuvent exposer vos problèmes de comportement, votre état psychologique, mais ils peuvent aussi être compensatoires. »

« Compensatoires ? »

« Oui Monsieur Potter, compensatoires. C'est-à-dire que vous réalisez pendant la nuit ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire le jour. »

« Comme des désirs refoulés ? » hasarda t-il.

« Non, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué. Disons que vous exprimez par vos rêves ce que vous ne pouvez pas exprimer devant le monde qui vous entoure. Ce que vous garder au plus profond de vous-même. Le plus souvent se sont des sentiments comme le désir, la peur, la tristesse, la jalousie… souvent accompagnés par un fait plus ou moins lointain comme des souvenirs pénibles ou des problèmes… ce ne sont que des exemples bien sûr, il y en a trop pour tous les cités… Comprenez-vous ce que je vous explique Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry devait avouer que oui il comprenait, même mieux qu'il le voulait. Il avait compris que tout ce qu'il mettait de côté ne l'était pas vraiment… ce qui fait qu'au lieu d'oublier, ça venait le hanter toutes les nuits l'empêchant de dormir. Oh oui, il ne comprenait que trop bien !

Face à son silence, elle reprit :

« La plupart du temps, les rêves entremêlent passé et présent, paraissant s'amuser tel un enfant de ce curieux mélange. Quelques-uns offrent parfois une connotation spirituelle au rêveur et lui délivrent un enseignement. »

« Donc nous apprenons de nos rêves ? » Logique, on se donne des leçons à soi-même !

« Oui, il peut s'agir d'un enseignement moral. Il peut aussi être question d'un rêve qui veut vous apprendre des choses vous permettant d'avancer dans la vie. Cependant, il faut bien garder en tête que, malgré la meilleure interprétation trouvée, tous les rêves que vous faites garderons encore et toujours une part de mystère. »

« Alors, si je comprends bien, et je me plais à le croire, je vais vous raconter mes rêves… tous mes rêves, et une fois que vous aurez déterminé s'ils sont magiques ou non, vous me les interpréterez de façon à ce que je ne les fasse plus ? » Réflexion made in Hermione là !

« Pas exactement… je ne peux pas vous garantir que vos rêves disparaîtront. Je pense qu'ils partiront d'eux même si vous suivez leurs indications. D'ailleurs, nous allons nous concentrer plutôt sur les rêves qui vous empêchent de dormir, ainsi que sur ceux qui vous procurent des sentiments de mal être.»

« Ils sont nombreux et variés vous savez ! Ça va prendre un temps fou ! »

Harry était effaré. Il faisait un nombre inimaginable de rêves.

« Généralement un rêve magique à ces deux caractéristiques. Alors, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Potter. Nous allons nous concentrer sur les rêves les plus récents en premier, ceux que vous faites souvent ou encore ceux qui ont été les plus éprouvant. Je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez des rêves que vous avez fait il y a un mois ?! Cependant, je dois vous avouer qu'une seule séance ne sera pas suffisante. Je vous propose donc d'en avoir des régulières à partir d'aujourd'hui. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Ça aurait été trop beau si ce n'était qu'une seule séance ! Pourquoi avait-il été si utopiste ! Il ne se voyait pas subir plusieurs fois ce qu'il s'apprêtait à endurer. Ça le détruirait, il en était certain. Il se força à rester poli alors que la fatigue parcourait ses veines.

« Pourquoi pas… mais, je ne peux pas faire ça le soir… vous comprenez avec mes devoirs, les entraînements de quidditch… »

Il espérait, par cette pirouette, la décourager, pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui ? »

Harry souriait intérieurement. Pour une fois que Snape allait lui être utile ! Il savait que son professeur ne le permettrait jamais !

« Normalement à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurai dû avoir cours, c'était exceptionnel. Je pensais que je n'allais faire qu'une seule séance… j'aurai du retard pour les cours… et je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape soit enchanté par le fait que je sèche ses cours pour venir vous voir… »

Il avait utilisé un ton désolé, parfait pour ce genre de réplique. Il était fier de lui ! Et vu la tête que faisait la jeune femme, il pensa qu'elle avait compris. Le survivant était désolé, mais il préférait largement les cours de potions au triturage de cerveau.

« Bien ! Si ce n'est que cela, ça peut s'arranger ! » Lui déclara t-elle souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Il avait cours de potions. Il mettait son avenir en jeu. S'en rendait-elle compte ? Alors, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas s'arranger comme ça ! (Quelle mauvaise fois quand même !)

« Je ne pense pas voyez vous… le professeur Snape n'est pas très concilient et je crains qu'il… » Tenta t-il en désespoir de cause.

« Tutut Monsieur Potter » le coupa t-elle « Ne vous servez pas de votre pauvre professeur des potions pour vous dérober à ma compagnie ! »

Là, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Elle avait vu où il voulait en venir, et avait manœuvré comme une reine pour le piéger.

« Ce n'est pas ça… je vous assure… c'est seulement que… » S'enfonça t-il.

« Bien, alors j'arrangerai les choses avec le professeur Snape ! Comme cela il n'y aura plus de soucis ! »

Il sourira fébrilement à la jeune femme. Il en était sûr maintenant, cette femme était le diable incarné. Parfaite, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Inégalable.

Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit une boule de poils noirs sur la table devant la psycomage. Le brun pensa tout de suite à un chat, mais le feulement qu'il entendit démenti ce qu'il pensait. Il aperçut un morceau de parchemin. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir vu la jeune femme écrire. Il se demanda si elle avait déjà prévu tout cela depuis le début ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme pour la sonder, et se retrouva face à un petit sourire. Revenant rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvait l'animal, il constata qu'il en avait profité pour disparaître.

« Bon, avant que vous ne me racontiez vos rêves Monsieur Potter, mettons nous d'accord que pour notre séance de la semaine prochaine, et j'insiste pour que vous le fassiez, vous notiez les souvenirs que vous avez des rêves que vous ferez toutes les nuits jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Avec si possible le plus de détails possibles, ainsi qu'avec le ou les sentiments qui en ont résulté. Vous voulez bien ? »

Il hocha la tête, vaincu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix hein ?!

« Soit ! Puisque c'est réglé, nous pouvons commencer ! Je vous écoute Monsieur Potter. Raconter moi le dernier rêve éprouvant que vous avez fait. »

Elle fit apparaître devant elle un parchemin et une plume puis attendit qu'Harry commence son récit pour écrire.

Il n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler le rêve le plus pénible qu'il avait fait. Il en faisait déjà beaucoup avant la guerre. Même après. Tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Du sang, de la violence, des cris. Il était habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de songe. Mais aujourd'hui, le rêve en question le terrifiait et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se confier comme ça à une inconnue.

La jeune femme remarqua l'hésitation et le trouble du jeune garçon…

« Monsieur Potter… » Dit-elle doucement, elle savait que ce n'est pas facile pour lui de se confier ainsi « je sais que je suis une inconnue pour vous, et que les rêves sont personnels… je sais aussi que les rêves que vous faites ont une importance émotionnelle très forte chez vous… c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. »

Harry la regarda. Savait-elle la vérité à son sujet ? Personne ne savait...

« Monsieur Potter… » Continua t-elle « vous et moi nous savons ce qu'il en est… votre problème n'est pas que vos rêves vous empêchent de dormir… vous vous empêchez de dormir pour ne pas rêver… vous le savez, et je le sais … »

Elle le savait alors… le jeune homme n'en était pas fier, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir sachant parfaitement de quoi il allait rêver.

« Je suis parfaitement consciente que parler de vos rêves vous fait mal… rien que d'y penser vous plonge dans un état second… mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les rêves ne peuvent pas être qualifiés de bon ou de mauvais… vous vous empêchez de dormir uniquement parce que vous considérez vos rêves comme négatifs ! C'est pour cela que je suis là ! Je viens vous aider… je vous assure que je vais vous guérir… mais pour cela il faut me faire confiance. Pouvez-vous me faire confiance Monsieur Potter ? »

Il dut bien reconnaître que ne pas dormir n'était pas une solution… Et qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne… peut-être que la jeune femme assise en face de lui était le remède qui lui fallait…

C'est alors qu'il se décida. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider c'était elle, alors il allait tout lui dire… même si de ce fait il allait souffrir… beaucoup souffrir…

Harry hocha la tête pour lui dire que c'était bon… elle lui fit signe de commencer…

* * *

Entre nous, je me demande encore comment notre pitit Ryry arrive à ne pas avoir mal au crâne ! Lol ! 

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Trop court ? Avez-vous compris les explications que j'ai fournit ? J'ai un petit doute sur la compréhension !

Si vous avez des critiques ou des conseils, je l'ai prend volontiers !! Après tout, on apprend de ses lecteurs ! ;-)


	3. Mauvaise Humeur

Kikou tout le monde !! Me revoici !!

Pour vous un nouveau chapitre !!

Aujourd'hui, faisons un petit tour en dehors du cabinet de notre Spycomage et laissons notre Ryry adoré à ses bons soins ! Allons voir nos autres personnages !

Pas taper l'auteuse surtout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise humeur**

_Début d'après midi – les cachots_

« On n'aurait pas dû le laisser aller là-bas ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'aide vraiment ! » déclara la brunette alors qu'elle et son ami rouquin parcouraient les couloirs des cachots pour se rendre en cours de potions.

« Mione… » Lâcha en soupirant le rouquin exaspéré par sa camarade.

Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Harry près du couloir menant au « cabinet » comme on l'appelait, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce rendez-vous n'avait aucun sens et que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps pour leur ami.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire pour l'aider ! » S'exclama t-elle énervée.

Non mais c'est vrai ! La jeune fille avait passé trois semaines à chercher sans relâche une solution pour aider Harry ! Ce n'était pas une pauvre séance de « je ne sais quoi » qui allait le secourir alors qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de remède à son mal !

« Mais Mione tu sais… ça pourrait vraiment l'aider… même Dumbledor lui a conseillé… et tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait pour Neville… je pense que ça lui sera utile… » Lui dit Ron prudemment. « Sans oublier que si elle ne l'aide pas, il aura au moins eu la chance d'être en sa compagnie, ce qui ne gâche rien ! » rajouta t-il rêveusement.

Cette dernière réplique lui valut à la fois un coup de pied dans le tibia ainsi qu'un regard noir d'Hermione. Ah, la jeune fille n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment !

Depuis l'apparition de cette « bimbo » comme elle l'appelait, tous les garçons, et même les plus intelligents, n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'elle ! Venue d'on ne sait où, et qui, à ce qu'il paraît, était d'une beauté sans égale !

Lorsqu'elle avait demandé des renseignements sur la dite « créature », ses amies l'avaient regardé incrédule. Elle savait très bien que s'était la jalousie qui faisait parler ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'elle entendait des répliques du genre « nan, mais elle n'a aucune classe », « pff, tout dans le physique, rien dans la tête moi je vous le dis ! » ou encore « les garçons n'ont vraiment aucun goût ! ». Pour elle, cette attitude ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments de ses compagnes de chambre, et elle avait dû elle-même avouer qu'une part d'elle les éprouvait également. Mais elle ressentait également de l'inquiétude.

Cette mystérieuse Miss Crow dont elle ne connaissait d'elle que le nom, était-elle compétente ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait pu aider Neville et qu'elle était venue à Poudlard sous la demande du directeur lui-même, mais Hermione émettait tout de même quelques réserves face à cette idée.

Tout à ces pensées, elle sentit et entendit plus qu'elle ne vit, la personne qu'elle percuta.

« Putain Granger ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ! » Lui dit une voix traînante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Oh, pauvre petit Malfoy, il est tombé, il veut peut-être qu'on l'aide à se relever ? » demanda Ron d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton aide Weasmoche ?! » déclara le prince des serpentards se relevant dignement.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, la prochaine fois… » Commença le rouquin.

« La prochaine fois quoi la belette ? » le coupa Malfoy « te proposes-tu comme paillasson ? C'est bien, tu as enfin compris où était ta place ! » Finit-il par dire avant de rire narquoisement, suivi de sa court.

Décidément même en temps de paix, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy, même si sa famille était partie en lambeaux.

Et oui, malgré le fait que Malfoy ait participé activement à la guerre en étant espion pour l'ordre, le trio de griffondor n'avait jamais réussi à être ami avec le Prince des serpentards ! Et pourtant, Harry et Hermione avaient essayé à de nombreuses reprises. Malheureusement, la fierté des Malfoy ne s'en était pas allée avec feu Lucius Malfoy, et son fils, restait toujours le même qu'avant!

Cependant, depuis ce moment, Malfoy ne s'en prenait plus ni à Harry, ni à Hermione, il concentrait toute sa haine envers le rouquin. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?! Eh bien, pour lui, Potter était, certes son ennemi mortel, mais aussi celui qui avait enlevé une éventuelle menace qui pesait sur ses splendides épaules ! Quant à Granger, elle était d'une intelligence rare, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier ! Seul Weasley n'avait aucun intérêt, c'était pour cette raison qu'il agissait toujours pareil avec lui ! (Allez comprendre la logique Serpentarde !)

Ron lui était rouge de rage. Il regardait le petit con prétentieux qu'était Malfoy s'éloigner, se promettant qu'un jour il allait le payer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées vengeresses par une tape amicale dans le dos. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un Irlandais tout souriant.

« Alors mon vieux… Malfoy et toi c'est le grand amour on dirait ! » Lui dit le blond un sourire séducteur accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Comme toujours cet arrogant de Malfoy… il me répugne ! Je lui voue une haine sans limite ! Il a de la chance que je ne connaisse pas de sort de magie noire, sinon il s'en prendrait un plein la tronche ! » Répondit le roux les dents serrées.

« Eh bien… tu as vraiment la haine dis moi ! C'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement vaniteux, mais avec un cul pareil, on le pardonne bien vite ! » Déclara rêveusement Seamus.

« Arg ! Je ne savais pas que t'avais autant de mauvais goût ! Tu le trouves peut-être beau à l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur est tout pourrit ! Un peu comme quand j'ouvre le cadeau de ma mère à Noël ! je me dis chaque année : ''tient si ça se trouve, j'aurais la chance d'avoir autre chose que cet horrible pull habituel, vu que le paquet cadeau est joli et bien fait'' et bah tu sais quoi ?! Je me retrouve toujours avec une horrible chose en laine ! Alors, crois moi, il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Y a que l'emballage qui fait façade ! » Affirma Ron sérieusement.

« Moui… enfin moi l'emballage me plait bien ! »

« Fait comme tu veux, mais cette fouine aura ta peau ! »

« Hum… oui… je l'imagine très bien… moi le planquant violemment contre un mur… » S'exprima l'irlandais.

Aux dires de son camarade de chambre, Ron rougit comme une écrevisse en visualisant la scène. Un Drago Malfoy soumit, avec un griffondor le dominant par-dessus le marché ! une humiliation sans nom pour le petit serpentard…

Seamus était toujours en train de fantasmer à voix haute, Ron était silencieusement concentré sur ses pensées salaces avec un air sadique sur le visage, quand Hermione explosa.

« MAIS CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUS LES DEUX !! » Hurla t-elle, l'échange exaspérant de ces camarades l'ayant énervé au plus haut point.

Les deux garçons surpris par l'énervement soudain de la brune face à leurs petites cochonneries hormonales mais coutumières, la regardèrent comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Puis après s'être regardés en coin, Ron s'approcha d'elle prudemment pour ne pas la cabrer.

« Mione ? Ça va ? Tu as bien entendu ce que la fouine m'a dit ?! J'ai bien le droit de casser du sucre sur son dos, non ! » Dit-il.

« C'est vrai Hermione… » Reprit doucement le blondinet « Tu sais bien que c'est habituel entre nous ce genre de « critiques » pour bien commencer notre après midi… »

La vue de ces deux paires d'yeux implorants pour son pardon calma quelque peu l'irritation de la jeune fille qui leur sourit fébrilement pour les rassurer. Nos deux compères, pas dupes pour deux ronds, reprirent de plus belle.

« Maintenant que tu es - dirons-nous - calmée, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ? » Lui demanda l'un des garçons.

Hésitant un peu à leur révéler la cause de son comportement, elle les jaugea un instant, puis baissa la tête et leur dit :

« C'est à cause de Harry » commença t-elle « je sais que c'est stupide, et je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous pensez, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… je ne sais rien de cette femme, mais ce que j'ai entendu d'elle n'est pas fait pour me rassurer… on me l'a décrite plus comme une mente religieuse dragueuse d'homme, plutôt que comme un spycomage compétant! »

Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et attendait la réaction de ses deux amis, qui à son goût, se faisait attendre. Elle se décida à relever la tête, et fut surprise de ne pas voir des rictus moqueurs comme elle s'y attendait, mais plutôt, deux regards étonnés.

Prise d'un doute énorme, elle leur demanda :

« Quoi ? Je vous choque par mes propos ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et hochèrent de la tête pour se mettre d'accord. Ce fut Ron qui posa la question :

« Mione… as-tu déjà vu, je veux dire de tes propres yeux, Miss Crow ? »

Seamus, voyant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas où Ron voulait en venir, reprit.

« D'où tiens-tu la description que tu nous as faite de Miss Crow ? »

« Bah… disons que j'ai entendu des trucs par-ci par là… » Répondit-elle.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier si ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos de cette spycomage était véridique. Et que maintenant qu'on lui demandait, il lui fallait bien avouer…

Tout à coup, réalisant cet état de fait, elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir calomnié quelqu'un sans avoir pris le temps d'avoir un minimum discuté avec la dite personne.

« Mais Mione, comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies jamais vu ? Elle est dans notre école depuis plus d'un mois maintenant ! » Lui demanda Ron incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute… elle ne mange pas dans la Grande salle avec nous… et puis... tu sais bien qu'en ce moment je révise pour les ASPICS... que je passe tout mon temps de libre à la bibliothèque… donc… oui j'avoue que… je ne l'ai pas vu… » Leur dit-elle coupable.

« Je dois avouer que tu me déçois Hermione… » Lui dit faussement consterné Seamus, avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne se dessine sur ses lèvres « juger les gens sans les connaître, sans même les avoir ne seraient-ce que vu ! Nan, franchement je suis déçu ! »

« C'est bon Seamus, arrête de la chambrer comme ça ! Nous-même, n'avons-nous pas jugé Miss Crow sur son physique la première fois qu'on l'a vu ?! Sans oublier tout nos autres camarades ! Aussi bien garçons que filles ! Je me souviens bien du lendemain de cette vision, des murs blancs de l'infirmerie ! » S'exclama Ron avec espièglerie.

« Sans oublier la tête de Pomfresh quand elle a vu le nombre d'élève dans l'infirmerie pour torticolis !! » rajouta le blond avant d'éclater de rire suivi de son condisciple.

Vexée, Hermione repartit direction les cours de potions, laissant ses deux idiots d'amis mourir de rire sans aucun remords.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la salle de classe. Seamus et Ron essayant de reprendre leur souffle après leur fou rire, Hermione toujours en train de réfléchir sur le cas de la Spycomage.

« Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue m'être quelque peu avancée sur cette Miss Crow » commença t-elle « mais je reste quand même sceptique à son sujet ! »

« Hermione écoute, elle a aidé beaucoup d'élève déjà ! Je ne pense pas que tu puisses la juger que se soit de manière personnelle ou professionnelle si tu ne lui as jamais parlé, ni même consulté ! Alors, laisse tombé ! »

« Il a raison Mione ! Au moins, attend l'avis d'Harry ! Même si je me doute que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour toi ! et si jamais c'est le cas, t'aura qu'à demander à avoir une séance avec elle ! Ça sera réglé comme ça ! »

''L'idée n'est pas si mauvaise, pensa Hermione, ainsi j'aurai la possibilité de me faire une opinion par moi-même.''

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du Maître des potions et de ses fameux tourbillons de robes noires.

« Entrez » déclara froidement Snape ouvrant la porte brutalement.

Il referma violemment la salle une fois le dernier élève à peine entré, puis se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Il pointa sa baguette sur le tableau, qu'il tapota deux fois, faisant apparaître les instructions de la potion du jour.

Une fois cela fait, il balaya la salle du regard pour voir les yeux écarquillés de ses prétendus élèves. Ravi de son effet, un rictus méprisant s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres, il leur déclara :

« Ceux d'entre vous qui échoueront auront une retenue ! Vous avez deux heures ! »

Pauvres élèves… il fallait bien l'avouer. Severus était de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et leur avait demandé de confectionner une potion des plus difficile ! Il doutait même que son neveu y arrive ! Mais, il fallait bien que notre Maître des potions compense un peu ! Et oui, aujourd'hui son souffre douleur officiel, son exutoire personnel n'était pas là pour subir ses foudres ! Il l'avait appris quelques heures auparavant et n'en revenait toujours pas !

Le morveux ? Aller voir cette femme ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Severus l'avait bien soupçonné d'aller la voir uniquement à cause de son physique avantageux, mais quand Dumbledor lui avait dit qu'il avait presque forcé Potter à y aller, il en était resté coi.

**¤¤¤ Flash – back ¤¤¤**

Quand Snape entra dans le bureau du directeur un peu avant le déjeuné, il retrouva celui-ci assit à son bureau, un paquet de bonbon au citron ouvert devant lui, sirotant une tasse de thé (au citron évidemment !).

Il était en train de lire une courte missive qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, et prit quelque seconde avant de déposer sa tasse de thé sur le bureau et le parchemin dans un tiroir puis se tourner vers son visiteur. Visiteur qui, le voyant occuper, s'était installé dans un des deux fauteuils présents.

« Ah Severus ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Voulez-vous un bonbon ? Un thé ? » Demanda poliment Albus à son professeur des potions.

« Non merci Albus. Pouvons-nous en venir aux faits je vous prie ? » Répondit Severus voulant partir avant que son directeur adoré ne lui impose encore ne serait-ce quelle monstruosité.

Le sourire malicieux qui apparut sur le visage du dit directeur, complété de son regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ne rassurèrent pas Severus sur le motif de l'entrevue.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir mon cher Severus pour m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de Monsieur Potter. »

''Qu'a t-il encore fait ce stupide griffondor ?'' pensa le brun.

N'attendant aucune réaction de la part de son subordonné, Dumbledor reprit :

« Voyez-vous mon cher, j'ai convoqué Harry dans mon bureau la semaine dernière pour parler avec lui de son manque d'assiduité en classe ces temps-ci. »

« Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose à ce sujet Albus, Monsieur Potter n'a jamais fait preuve d'attention pendant mes cours, et je peux vous dire qu'en sept ans son comportement est resté le même ! » répondit sarcastiquement le professeur des potions face aux déclarations de son supérieur.

« Certes… cependant, beaucoup de ses professeurs s'en sont plaints, je l'ai donc convoqué ici… »

Severus acquiesça se demandant où le vieux fou voulait en venir.

« Il se trouve qu'après moult efforts, j'ai fini par apprendre que notre cher Harry a quelques problèmes de sommeil. »

« Oui… c'est fort intéressant Albus… mais quel rapport y a t-il avec moi ? Vous voulez que je lui fasse des potions de sommeil pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix ? »

Snape se serait mordu la langue pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Aider Potter dans ses malheurs ! Et puis quoi encore !

« Non… nous avons déjà essayé, et il s'est avéré que même la plus puissante des potions de sommeil pouvant être prescrite légalement ne soit d'aucune efficacité sur Harry. » déclara peiné son interlocuteur.

« Pas le moindre effet ? Mais quels genres de rêves peut-il bien faire pour qu'aucune potion ne fasse d'effets sur lui ? » Demanda Severus toujours impassible extérieurement.

Oui impassible extérieurement, il pouvait l'être, mais intérieurement, il était plus qu'étonné par les faits ! Potter incapable de dormir ! Bon, ce n'était pas si terrible, mais qu'aucune potion ne soit efficace sur lui, cela tenait de l'impossible ! Surtout qu'il était sûr à cent pourcent, connaissant trop bien le trio des griffondors, que Miss je sais tout ne s'était pas gênée pour faire des potions illégales pour aider son ami !

« Et bien voyez-vous, Harry a refusé d'en parler avec qui que ce soit… enfin jusqu'ici… »

''Quoi ? Le gamin ne veut tout de même pas que je l'écoute parler de ses rêves ?!''

« Albus, pouvez-vous aller droit au but. Il est bientôt l'heure du repas, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vous en priver ! » Répondit-il ironiquement aux insinuations de son patron.

« Oh… oui… bien sur… j'y viens…vous savez que j'ai fait appel à un spycomage cette année pour s'occuper des élèves à cause des événements passés. »

Severus acquiesça, pressé d'en terminer avec ce stupide entretien.

« Et bien, puisque Harry ne voulait pas discuter de ce sujet avec moi, ni même avec ses amis, je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir Miss Crow. Cependant, Harry avait rejeté l'idée, mais m'avait promis qu'il allait y réfléchir. »

Severus commençait à perdre patience. Cette perte se manifestant par le léger tremblement de sa jambe droite. Et apparemment, Dumbledor avait décidé de faire dans la longueur.

« Mais une semaine est passée et je n'avais aucune réponse de sa part, alors j'ai pris l'initiative de lui prendre rendez-vous sans lui laisser le choix. J'ai un peu honte du procédé que j'ai employé, mais la situation ne pouvait plus durée ainsi. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord Severus ? »

''L'obliger ? Parce que le gosse traîne les pieds à aller voir cette Miss Crow ? Tout homme normalement constitué irait la voir ! Ses rêves sont-ils à ce point compromettants ? Se demanda Severus, voyant un nouveau moyen de persécuter Potter lors de leurs prochaines rencontres.''

« Certes… oui… mais je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec moi Albus… »

« Mon cher ami, voici où vous intervenez… »

« Mais encore ? Vous savez Albus, tourner autour du pot ne fera pas aller ça plus vite ! Alors, je vous prie de me dire ce qu'il y a ! » L'énervement qui commençait à transparaître dans la voix de Snape augmentait l'amusement du directeur.

« Bon pour faire simple, je voulais vous prévenir que Monsieur Potter n'assistera pas à votre cours de cet après-midi, à cause de ce rendez-vous que je lui ai pris avec Miss Crow… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… je l'ai pris sans vous consulter au préalable et je comprendrais votre colère si… »

Severus fulminait ! Il était là depuis plus d'une demie heure, pour une chose qui aurait pu être réglée par simple envoi d'hibou ! Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser ce vieux dégénéré impotent, pour lui faire perdre son temps comme cela ! Déjà que la matinée n'avait pas été terrible, mais alors là, c'était le bouquet !

C'était un Severus fou de rage qui était sorti du bureau du directeur, furieux qui avait parcouru les couloirs, hors de lui qui était entré dans la grande salle et ulcéré qui s'était assis à la table des professeurs sous le regard pétillant d'un Albus Dumbledor serein et souriant.

**¤¤¤ Fin du Flash-back ¤¤¤****  
**

Le pire de cette entrevue, étant que Dumbledor n'avait pas insisté pour connaître les rêves du gosse ! Le Véritasérum, c'est fait pourquoi, hein ? Si ça avait été à propos de Voldemort, le gamin aurait craché le morceau au vieux fou ! Mais là, il ne voulait rien lui dire, enfin connaissant notre cher directeur, il avait pas dû y aller à fond ! De ça Severus en était convaincu ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire !

Donc, privé de son défouloir, il s'en était pris aussi bien à ses élèves griffondors que serpentards… évidemment, sa journée avait mal commencé, il fallait bien que ça continu !

Il était en train de s'acharner contre les devoirs des élèves de Poufsouffle, le rouge prédominant sur chaque parchemin qui osait passer à sa vue, quand tout à coup un bruit rompit le silence.

Severus leva la tête pour voir lequel de ses élèves avait osé troubler son amusement coutumier, mais chaque élève était concentré sur le devoir qu'il avait donné pour la dernière heure de cours.

Le bruit recommença. Il l'identifia comme étant une sorte de frottement lascif…

Comprenant d'où provenait le son, Severus se leva lentement et marcha en direction de la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il n'eut pas le temps de regarder ce qui se trouvait derrière, qu'une boule de poil s'élança dans sa classe, et s'installa sur son bureau.

Refermant vivement la porte, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des élèves, il se dirigea vers l'intrus, le regard froid et l'air menaçant.

Une fois revenu à son bureau, il jeta un regard sévère sur l'ensemble de la classe, abaissant les dernières têtes dressées, puis se concentra sur la chose étrange qui prenait ses aises sur les devoirs qu'il était en train de corriger.

Il observa l'animal en question. Il ne connaissait pas cette espèce. Lui qui pouvait se vanter d'en connaître un rayon sur les créatures magiques de toutes sortes, celle-ci était un véritable mystère pour lui ! Il se promit de demander des renseignements à son sujet à son propriétaire.

" Quel étrange créature… au premier abord, on aurait dit un chat noir, mais sa rapidité ainsi que les deux gouffres sombres qui remplacent ses yeux, prouvent sans le moindre doute possible, que ce truc n'est en aucun cas un félin domestiqué... Fascinant..." Pensa Severus alors qu'il contemplait l'animal.

Severus qui s'aventura à tendre la main vers le dit animal pour examiner sa fourrure, fut surpris de le voir se frotter contre celle-ci et se mettre à feuler. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si s'était les prémices d'une attaque à son encontre, mais le voyant se mettre sur le dos réclamant des caresses, il se ravisa.

Grâce à la position qu'avait adopté l'animal, Severus put remarquer le morceau de parchemin autour de son cou, et lui ôta délicatement. ''Ne tentons pas le diable !'' pensa t-il.

Il déplia le rouleau et commença sa lecture :

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Pardonnez moi de vous envoyer Asphat, _(coup d'œil rapide sur l'animal) _mais je suis en ce moment – comme vous devez le savoir – en pleine séance avec Monsieur Potter._

''Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle-la pour m'envoyer un animal pareil pendant les heures de cours ? Se demanda t-il.''

_Notant la complexité - prévue – de son cas, je souhaiterai avoir plusieurs séances avec lui._

''Complexe ? Non, vous croyez ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vous raconter pour qu'il se voit affublé de nouvelles séances avec vous ?! Enfin, cela ne me regarde pas ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'y pense ! Bon, reprenons.''

_Cependant, ses horaires de disponibilité sont rares._

''Prenez le temps sur ses entraînements de quidditch ! on aura plus de chance de gagner comme ça !''

_Je me permets donc de vous prévenir que, chaque jeudi après midi, Monsieur Potter n'assistera pas à vos cours._

''Bien ! Comme ça je serai tranquille pendant mes cours !'' pensa Severus narquoisement un sourire en coin. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il poursuivit sa lecture.

_Sachant pertinemment que celui-ci est en année d'examen, je vous demanderai de lui prévoir des cours de rattrapage pendant le week-end ou après les cours. selon ses et vos disponibilités bien entendu !_

_Vous remerciant de votre compréhension._

_Cordialement,_

_L. CROW, Spycomage de Poudlard  
_

Severus serra le parchemin dans sa main. Le ton de la lettre était sans équivoque, on lui imposait des cours de rattrapage avec Potter ! On l'obligeait à accepter l'absence d'un élève pendant l'un de ses cours ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Mais Potter ! Et à cause de qui ?! De cette Crow de malheur ! En plus, il devait dire au revoir à ses week-ends ! Seul moment où il n'avait pas à subir ces saletés d'élèves !

Là, sa colère était au paroxysme.

Il congédia le félin d'un geste rageur, puis se tourna vers ses élèves. (il traite mieux les animaux que les êtres humains! incroyable! )

« DEHORS ! » hurla t-il, choquant tous les élèves.

Comprenant que rester serait du suicide, ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, jetèrent plus qu'ils ne posèrent leurs devoirs sur le bureau de leur professeur, puis sortirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Une fois sûr qu'aucun élève n'était plus dans les parages, le maître des potions laissa exploser sa rage :

« CROW, ESPECE DE FOLLE, VOUS ALLEZ SAVOIR CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE SE PAYER LA TETE DE SEVERUS SNAPE !!!! »

* * *

... 

Voilà ! Quand avez-vous pensé ?

La prochaine fois… euh… je sais pas… un rêve peut-être… oui notre Ryry doit nous attendre ! ;)


	4. Détruire les barrières

Kikou !!! Et oui c'est encore moi !!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent à écrire ! C'est quoi pff ? Si si je vous jure ! Elles me font un bien fou ! Elles me prouvent que ce que j'écris vous plait ! Et ça vous plait, ça me fait plaisir ! Encore un pff ! Ça veut dire quoi ?! Vous en avez marre de la parlotte ?!

Bon OK j'ai compris !

Le chapitre 4 pour vous ! Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir !

Oh doucement y'en aura pour tout le monde !

(Une fois relevée, époussetant soigneusement ses habits plein de terre, l'auteuse tourne la tête dans tout les sens et remarque consterné qu'il n'y a plus personne pour l'écouter !)

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Détruire les barrières.**

_Harry courrait dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les parois humides. Il ignorait où il allait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Son corps bougeait de lui-même. Il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il avait l'impression d'être là comme simple spectateur. Mais, il sentait pourtant le froid mordant qui effleurait sa peau, son cœur battre contre sa tempe, sa cage thoracique se comprimer par manque d'air… Il se savait hors d'haleine, près à suffoquer. _

_Il voulait interrompre sa course effrénée, reprendre son souffle, mais ses jambes refusaient de s'immobiliser…_

_Puis sans rien comprendre, il se sentit tomber, happé vers le sol… Un sentiment de chute l'envahit… Il chutait dans le vide… Harry savait bien qu'il allait percuter le sol à un moment où à un autre…_

_Douloureux n'était qu'un doux euphémisme… la souffrance qu'il ressentit en heurtant le sol fut atroce, à la limite du supportable… Il ignorait dans quel état il était, mais le liquide poisseux qu'il sentait sur ses doigts et qu'il devinait couler à de nombreux endroits de son corps, ne présageait rien de bon._

_Sans rien comprendre, il se sentit soulevé, et reposé sur une surface plane. Une lumière aveuglante s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête, troublant sa vue. _

_Une fois habitué, il s'aperçut qu'il était assis sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés. Il ne bougeait pas. Il le voulait pourtant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire… son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il menaçait d'exploser… oui… il pouvait le dire sans honte… il avait peur… il ne contrôlait rien… il subissait sans rien pouvoir faire…_

_Il commençait à chercher un moyen de s'en sortir quand des murmures surgirent autour de lui. _

_Non… pas des murmures… des sifflements… oui… c'était cela… des sifflements…_

_Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Des serpents. Ils avaient l'air de discuter entre eux. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient. _

_Les sifflements se firent plus intenses créant un brouhaha assourdissant. La tête de Harry tournait… il n'en pouvait plus… Il fixait l'obscurité, se concentrant pour calmer le marteau qui tapait dans son crâne._

_Une faible lueur apparut alors dans les ténèbres. Floue d'abord… se dévoilant petit à petit… puis elle fut plus distincte…_

_Le cœur de Harry stoppa. Il connaissait ce qu'il voyait… une colline… un chêne… du vent… une tombe… _

_Une larme coula sur la joue poussiéreuse du Survivant. Un cri de rage sortit du fond de sa gorge. Cet endroit, il le connaissait si bien. Il y passait tellement de temps. Il avait versé tellement de larmes sur cette pierre froide. _

_Il était plongé dans sa tristesse quand il entendit un mot… un mot qui l'avait fait se réveiller, un simple mot qui l'avait terrorisé au point de s'éveiller en criant, suant, pleurant… un seul mot prononcé par une voix… une voix unique… la seule voix qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais… _

_« Bientôt… »_

Il se tut. Le souvenir de ce rêve lui soulevait encore les tripes. La tristesse, la colère, la peur, la souffrance… il était tellement éprouvé que même mes amis n'avaient pas pu le calmer. Ils avaient été obligés d'appeler Pompom qui, en voyant son état, l'avait forcé à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Quand il s'était réveillé, le soleil éclairant faiblement son visage, il était entouré de blanc. Il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie pour plus de prudence. Quand il s'était redressé, il avait souri. Deux touffes de cheveux, une brune et une rousse reposaient de chaque côté de son lit.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à son chevet. De vrais amis…

Cependant, amis ou pas, il n'avait pas pu leur avouer… leur dire le rêve qu'il avait fait… non c'était impossible… Ils auraient été inquiets… la guerre les avaient éprouvés autant que lui, et il ne voulait plus être une source de souci pour personne…

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était promis à lui-même de ne plus faire ce rêve…

Hélas se fut un échec… il avait commencé par prendre des potions sans rêves… il en avait fait la demande auprès de Dumbledor qui avait été contraint d'accepter, étant (évidement) au courant de son passage à l'infirmerie.

Au début ça marchait bien… mais au bout d'un moment ce ne fut plus suffisant…

Avec l'aide de Pompom, il avait essayé toutes les potions (légales) existantes pour stopper ce rêve… Même Hermione avait été faire un tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour trouver des potions (interdites bien entendues) pour lui venir en aide… Mais tous leurs efforts furent vains…

Alors, il avait pris la seule solution qui lui restait, ne pas dormir… rester éveillé…

Mais là encore, les potions ne furent efficaces qu'un temps… potions fortifiantes… potions énergisantes… tout y était passé…

''C'est comme si ce rêve voulait s'imposer à moi…'' pensa Harry.

« C'est le cas Monsieur Potter. »

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Miss Crow et la regarda incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce qui est le cas ? » la questionna t-il.

« Ce rêve s'impose à vous… Vous aurez beau multiplier potions sur potions, le résultat sera le même… il reviendra encore et toujours… c'est un rêve magique… vous ne pourrez jamais vous en débarrasser simplement en ingurgitant des potions à tour de bras... »

Face à l'air interrogateur du survivant elle reprit :

« Vous avez pensé tout haut… Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir arrêté. »

Il pâlit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il s'efforça à reprendre contenance et essaya de garder une voix neutre :

« Maintenant que je vous ai fait part de ce rêve… vous allez pouvoir m'aider et comprendre pourquoi ce cauchemar revient sans cesse me hanter pendant que je dors ? »

Le ton était loin d'être neutre. Légèrement agressif.

Harry était énervé. Il voulait partir au plus vite. Il se sentait mal. Un besoin de solitude l'avait envahi après son histoire et il voulait s'isoler.

« Du calme Monsieur Potter… je sais ce que vous ressentez… mais vous en prendre à moi ne changera pas ce que vous ressentez en ce moment… » Lui déclara t-elle calmement.

Ce calme aussi l'énervait. Il en avait assez, il voulait partir.

Face au silence du brun, Miss Crow continua :

« Au vu de votre comportement, j'en déduis que vous qualifiez ce rêve de négatif… »

Harry ricana amèrement. Comment pouvait-il l'interpréter autrement ? Il se laissa aller et lui répondit ironiquement :

« Votre intelligence m'éblouis ! Je suis surpris par autant de connaissance ! »

Harry essayait d'oublier la peine et la colère qui l'habitait. Pour cela, il avait besoin de se défouler. Et apparemment, il avait décidé que Miss Crow serait la victime de ses sarcasmes.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, cette dernière continua :

« Bien… interprétons ce rêve voulez-vous ? »

« On est là pour ça non ! A moins que tout le temps que j'ai passé ici n'était que pure perte ! » Lui déclara Harry continuant sur sa lancée.

Miss Crow en avait assez de l'image que le garçon s'imposait à lui-même, mais aussi aux autres. Elle était ici pour l'aider, mais d'abord elle devait avoir le vrai Harry Potter en face d'elle, et non pas l'image que le jeune homme s'était forgé avec les années, pour satisfaire les autres.

Elle ne voulait pas de ces faux semblants, ces belles paroles amères, sans saveur. Elle ne voulait pas du Survivant, coquille vide renfermant sa vraie personnalité, sa vraie nature. Elle voulait Harry Potter. Petit griffondor courageux qui n'avait pas faibli face aux traitements qu'il subissait pendant son enfance, espérant un jour être heureux et aimé. Petit garçon effrayé qui sans cesse poussait ses limites pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, faisant fit du danger.

Mais ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait le Harry Potter Survivant. Celui qui avait subi sans broncher, se composant un caractère de circonstance pendant cinq années avant de pouvoir être libre. Celui qui ne se préoccupait pas du danger pour sauver la vie des autres, qui importait plus que la sienne aux yeux de tous... et même, avec le temps, aux siens. Il avait fini par prendre comme traits ceux qu'on lui avait donné quand il avait fait son arrivée dans le monde sorcier.

Elle voulait la confiance du Griffondor, certes il lui avait raconté son rêve, mais il était resté tellement impassible pendant son récit. Seuls ses yeux émettaient de temps à autres des sentiments. Elle savait qu'Harry retenait tout en lui, qu'il fallait que cela sorte, et elle allait l'y aider...

Discrètement, elle lança un sort au jeune homme qui se retrouva immobilisé et muet. Puis, voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du jeune homme, elle lui dit gentiment :

« Pleurez… vous en avez le droit… arrêtez d'être le survivant Monsieur Potter… ici vous êtes Harry Potter, un garçon de 17 ans, qui a perdu père et mère sans les avoir connus… qui a dû affronter un destin qu'il ne voulait pas… qui a vu beaucoup trop d'horribles choses pour un garçon de son âge... vous n'êtes qu'un humain Monsieur Potter… vous ne voulez pas vous reposer sur les autres, alors reposez-vous sur moi… »

Le ton employé... la manière de le dire... la chaleure de la voix et des traits... Les larmes coulèrent. Il s'était retenu autant qu'il l'avait pu, mais la voix de la jeune femme était tellement douce et chaleureuse, que les barrières qu'il s'était construites, furent détruites en quelques mots.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il les refoulait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller devant les autres, ils auraient été inquiets, n'auraient pas arrêté de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, mais surtout, auraient découvert qu'il n'était pas le Harry qu'ils connaissaient. Il ne voulait pas affronter les regards déçus de ses amis, ça l'anéantirait.

Le poids qui lui compressait la poitrine depuis si longtemps disparu alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait pleuré, mais il se sentait plus léger à présent.

Il allait essuyer ses larmes avec le revers de sa main lorsqu'un mouchoir de dentelle blanche entra dans son champ de vision. Il leva la main pour le prendre, constatant qu'il pouvait de nouveau se mouvoir, puis une fois en sa possession se le passa sur les yeux faisant disparaître les derniers signes de sa tristesse.

Il renifla bruyamment avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

« Merci… »

La jeune femme lui dit que cela ne faisait rien, qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, et qu'elle le comprenait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

« Monsieur Potter… voulez-vous que l'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui ? Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas continuer… la suite pourrait être beaucoup plus éprouvante… »

Harry considéra un instant son interlocutrice. Il fut heureux de constater que dans ses yeux il n'y avait ni pitié ni compassion, seulement une douce chaleur. Chaleur qui le réconfortait dans sa tristesse et qui lui réchauffait le coeur de se savoir compris par quelqu'un.

« Continuons… je veux connaître la signification de ce rêve… j'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, et je voudrais essayer de passer une bonne nuit… » Répondit-il s'efforçant de sourire.

Il voulait continuer. Il voulait savoir si ce rêve était pour lui annonciateur de mort. De sa mort. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait interprété.

« Très bien… si vous êtes sûr… je vais vous dire ce que votre rêve signifie… »

Le survivant acquiesça, s'attendant au pire. Il était submergé par de nombreuses émotions et ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Mais il savait une chose. Peu importait ce que dirait la Psycomage, il y ferait face avec panache.

* * *

… 

**Alors ?!** Je le trouve court, enfin comme d'hab quoi ! Mais le prochain est plein d'explication (mais pareil que celui-ci, voir plus court !), donc je voulais vous épargner le mal de crâne ! Il sera pour l'interprétation du rêve de notre Ryry !

Je pense rester à cette longueur de chapitre maintenant ! Sauf cas exceptionnel bien sur !

Avez-vous trouvé ça émouvant ? Trop peut-être ? J'ai essayé de faire passer les sentiments de notre griffi adoré, son état d'esprit, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi !?

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du rêve ? Vous avez été étonné ? Pensiez-vous que j'allais mettre d'emblée un pitit songe érotique !? Vous êtes des pervers(es) et moi je suis sadique ! Que voulez-vous, nous faisons la paire !!

A dimanche pour la suite !


	5. L’interprétation d’un rêve inachevé

**Oyez Oyez brave gens ! J'ai une annonce à faire !**

**Mais pour commencer, je voudrais demander pardon à ceux et celles qui on eut la gentillesse de me laisser une review... je n'ai pas pu leur répondre étant pris de cours par le boulot! Donc j'y répondrai une fois ce chapitre posté! Je m'excuse donc du retard! ;)**

**Ensuite... **

**Chers lecteurs et chère lectrices, je dois vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle ! **

**Nos personnages adorés sont en pleine dépression à cause de moi et je m'excuse auprès d'eux ! **

**J'ai donc décidé pour leur laisser le temps de se reposer, et donc de réduire la fréquence de mes posts ! Disons à un par semaine ! **

**Je sais… c'est cruel… Mais je ne peux laisser mes personnages dans un tel désarroi !**

**Nan… je plaisante… en fait… j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer… mais c'est ma faute…**

**Je n'aurai pas le net en semaine à cause du boulot, et je l'aurai que le Week-end.**

**Alors, je ne pourrai pas poster avant…**

**Je suis vilaine de mettre ça sur le dos de mes personnages adorés ! J'ai honte…**

**Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir… Pour la peine j'ai rajouté des petits trucs à ce chapitre, d'où le retard et pour la longueur rajouté!! Et je dois avouer que je me suis pris la tête de nombreuses fois !  
**

**Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Le chapitre 5 pour vous… préparez les aspirines !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : l'interprétation d'un rêve**** inachevé**

_Le survivant acquiesça, s'attendant au pire. Il était submergé par de nombreuses émotions et ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Mais il savait une chose. Peu importait ce que dirait la Psycomage, il y ferait face avec panache._

« Avant toute chose, je vais vous expliquer ce que signifie les éléments de votre rêve. Je pense qu'ainsi, vous comprendrez mieux et serez plus apte à réfléchir à la conclusion que je vous donnerai. Sachez cependant, que tous les éléments présents n'ont pas de signification, c'est pour cela que j'en détaillerai certains, et en laisserai d'autres de côté. »

Harry montra sa compréhension par un hochement de tête et se demanda s'il devait noter ce qu'il entendrait. Après tout, il ne voulait pas spécialement montrer le résultat de sa séance à ses amis…

Il se pencha vers son sac et en sortit un second parchemin pour noter consciencieusement les dires de la jeune femme.

Voyant son geste, la psycomage sourit, et reprit la parole :

« Je vous conseillerais une plume à papote… comme cela, vous pourrez m'écouter attentivement et ne vous perdrez pas en route pendant mon interprétation. » dit-elle, lui tendant une plume.

Il s'en empara, puisqu'on lui offrait si gracieusement, pourquoi s'en priver ! Il effleura inconsciemment la peau de la jeune femme (si innocent ! ), et regarda la plume se placer sur le parchemin dans l'attente d'écrire.

Miss Crow commença son explication et la plume se mit en action.

« Bien ! Commençons par le commencement. Votre rêve est très explicite Monsieur Potter. »

« Vraiment ? » questionna le jeune homme étonné.

« Le début de votre rêve, en l'occurrence le couloir, étroit, sombre, est très clair. » continua la psycomage sachant que la question n'était pas pour elle, mais pour Harry lui-même. «Vous vous sentez emprisonné dans votre vie quotidienne, ne pouvant pas vous échapper de la façade que montrez aux autres. Et vous en souffrez. Vous souffrez intérieurement et endurez sans rien pouvoir y faire. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes incapable de faire stopper votre corps. Vous courrez pour échapper à votre mal être, mais vous ne pouvez pas, et cela vous détruit petit à petit. C'est pour cette raison que vous vous sentez près à suffoquer. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas m'en échapper… c'est juste que je ne peux pas leur montrer ce que je suis… ils ne comprendraient pas… » Murmura t-il la peine s'entendant dans sa voix.

« Monsieur Potter, ce sont vos amis… et si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que vous les considérez comme votre famille, et que c'est réciproque. Pourquoi ne pas être honnête avec eux ? De quoi avez-vous si peur ? » L'interrogea la jeune femme.

Elle savait très bien de quoi il avait peur, mais, elle savait aussi que cette crainte n'avait aucune raison d'exister. Elle connaissait l'ignorance du jeune homme, mais voulait qu'il s'expose à elle, avant de lui dire ce qu'elle savait et que lui ignorait.

« J'ai peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas comme je suis… être homosexuel… je ne veux pas voir de déception et encore moins de dégoût dans leurs yeux et sur leurs visages. » dit-il dans un souffle ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il réagiront ainsi ? Être un inverti n'est pas si grave vous savez. »

« Pas si grave ! » s'indigna le griffondor. « Avez-vous vu comment nous sommes traités de nos jours ? Regardés comme des bêtes de foire, des bizarreries du monde… avec dégoût et horreur… »

« Je vois… mais nous ne sommes pas chez les moldus Monsieur Potter… »

Harry releva la tête, qui n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé, et regarda la jeune femme d'un air dérouté. Face à son incompréhension elle reprit.

« Le comportement que vous relatez est certes courant chez les moldus, mais chez les sorciers, il n'en est rien. » expliqua t-elle.

« Quoi ? Que… que voulez-vous dire ? » Balbutia t-il confus.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans notre société, l'homosexualité n'existe pas. »

Devant l'effroi qu'elle perçut dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle reprit rapidement.

« Pas comme vous le croyez Monsieur Potter » Harry se détendit un peu. Il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il était encore plus anormal qu'il ne le pensait.

« Voyez-vous, ici, nous considérons le fait d'être homosexuel, comme étant normal. Nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même manière que chez les moldus. Il y a d'ailleurs beaucoup d'union entre deux personnes du même sexe. C'est une pratique fort répandue de nos jours, en particulier dans les familles de sang pur. »

Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait toujours pensé que son homosexualité était un vrai problème. Maintenant, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. S'était-il trompé durant tout ce temps ? S'était-il angoissé pour rien ? Et tout ce temps perdu à le cacher ! Tant de souffrance ! Toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour mentir à ses amis. Pouvait-il le croire ?

« Vous… vous… voulez dire… que… » Essaya t-il de demander, l'espoir l'empêchant de le faire correctement.

« Oui… vous n'avez aucune raison de mentir à vos amis… et la seule lueur que vous risquez de voir dans leurs yeux, sera de la surprise, mais en aucun cas de la déception ou du dégoût. »

Il pleurait de soulagement… il était heureux… il avait tant souffert de garder ça pour lui… Alors, il était normal…

« Cette méprise est fort courante pour les enfants venant de chez les moldus… Vous-même avez vécu pendant onze ans dans leur monde… mais votre cas est particulier, puisque vous ne l'avez su qu'au moment de votre entrée à Poudlard. Il n'est guère étonnant que vous ne sachiez rien en ce qui concerne l'opinion de notre monde sur l'homosexualité… »

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir être lui-même. Se confier de nouveau à ses amis.

Il était tellement ancré dans sa joie qu'il en avait complètement oublié l'interprétation de son rêve. Ce fut la voix de Léonie qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter ? »

« Excusez moi… j'étais… » Commença t-il.

« Dans vos pensées ?! » Coupa la jeune femme en souriant. « Toute l'histoire de ma vie… vous êtes toujours en pleine réflexion quand je vous parle… je vais devoir, hélas, m'en accommoder … » Finit-elle faussement ennuyé.

Harry rougit de honte. Il était tellement apaisé, le fardeau de sa vie se faisant moins lourd à porter, qu'il en avait oublié la raison de sa présence en ce lieu.

« Pardonnez moi… »

« Ce n'est rien… après tout, je suis ici pour vous aider… et j'ai pu vous permettre d'aller un peu mieux… c'est déjà un bon début… mais, même si ce problème là est résolu, il en reste qui ne le sont pas encore… »

« Enfin… quand vous dites problème, on ne peut pas dire que ça en était vraiment un, mais plutôt une ignorance de plus pour moi concernant le monde sorcier. » répondit Harry abattu.

« Oui… en effet… mais on ne peut pas vous en vouloir… et puisque ceci est réglé, nous pouvons reprendre l'interprétation de votre rêve, voulez-vous ? »

Harry acquiesça se sentant prêt à affronter la suite. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette séance, avec une parfaite inconnue de surcroît, allait lui apporter autant en si peu de temps. Il était avide de tout savoir à présent.

« La plupart des éléments qui constituent votre rêve, sont en relation directe avec votre homosexualité. Votre chute par exemple. Elle nous montre votre état psychologique, reflète votre défaillance. Elle représente votre chute morale. »

Harry écoutait attentivement Miss Crow, buvant ses paroles. Son rêve montrait-il vraiment ceci ?! Il ne comprenait pas pourtant… que voulait-elle dire par chute morale.

Voyant qu'elle était incomprise, elle détailla :

« Vous avez honte de tromper vos amis et votre entourage. En plus de cela, elle exprime votre angoisse d'être découvert. Elle-même démontrée par les souffrances physiques et morales que vous subissez dans votre rêve qui, selon vos dires, sont très douloureuses. »

Harry admit que cela était la pure vérité. Il était surpris de voir, comment un simple rêve pouvait montrer sa situation actuelle. C'était vraiment étonnant ! Il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait, et commençait à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur la signification de son rêve.

« C'est aussi le cas pour la perte de sang. Elle prouve un état de dépression plus ou moins avancée. Ce sang souligne combien la situation dans laquelle vous êtes vous devient insupportable, vous rends malade. » Continua t-elle.

Il était vrai qu'il souffrait de ne rien montrer, de faire en sorte de ne pas exposer ses sentiments aux yeux de tous. Il ne pouvait pas dire, de ce fait, qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme psychologiquement parlant.

« Voyez-vous, votre rêve, vous avertit de nombreuses façons. Il veut vous faire comprendre, qu'il vous faut changer… qu'il vous faut réfléchir à votre situation. Situation dont vous ne pouvez pas sortir, tant que vous ne révélerez pas la vérité à vos amis vous concernant… d'où la présence d'une chaise, vous invitant à vous asseoir pour en discuter… »

« Chaise où je suis attaché je vous le rappel… » Marmonna Harry revoyant la scène.

« En effet, la confrontation est inévitable ! C'est ce que cela prouve. La situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez à besoin d'être éclaircit. Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à la discussion que vous devez avoir avec vos amis. »

« Je dois donc parler de mon homosexualité avec eux ? Ne pas les laisser dans l'ignorance ? »

« Disons que vous vous devez de faire la part des choses. Votre homosexualité est une des choses dont vous devrez leur parler dans l'immédiat ; ensuite, petit à petit des choses plus difficiles vous concernant. Comme vos souvenirs de guerre, votre enfance… Vous devez changer de comportement envers eux, ne plus vous cacher derrière le masque de jovialité que vous vous êtes fabriqué. La lumière qui vous éblouit vous y invite. Vous ne pouvez pas faire face seul à tous vos problèmes, qu'ils soient passés, présents ou futurs. »

« Je suis donc incapable de m'occuper de moi-même, seul ? J'ai besoin des autres ? De leur aide pour mieux comprendre mon état ? C'est cela que vous cherchez à me faire comprendre ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Vous avez conscience de votre état Monsieur Potter, et depuis longtemps. Mais vous avez fait en sorte de le mettre de côté, votre rêve vous fait affronter la réalité. Vos amis sont la pour vous soutenir, vous avez besoin d'eux. Même les sifflements que vous entendez vous avertissent qu'il vous faut régler ce problème, que cela est nécessaire, impératif. Ils désapprouvent la manière dont vous vous forcez à vivre. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se faisait des reproches à lui-même par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il devait changer. Autant pour lui que pour ses amis…

A présent que son homosexualité n'était plus le problème. L'annoncer à Ron et à Hermione serait son premier pas vers la liberté. Il en était convaincu. Après, il pourrait petit à petit leur raconter ses soucis, pour dans quelques années y repenser nostalgiquement comme à la fin d'une époque.

Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« Ce qui est très intéressant dans votre rêve, sont les serpents. Ils peuvent avoir plusieurs significations. Dans le cas présent, ils confirment mon interprétation des sifflements. Vous devez, et avez envie de changer la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Dans votre cas, Les serpents représentent également une personne de votre connaissance qui sera responsable de changements importants dans votre vie. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon entourage qui va m'aider ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Il savait que sa préférence sexuelle serait acceptée facilement, mais la révélation à son entourage serait quelque peu difficile… si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider ça ne serait pas de refus !

« Non Monsieur Potter. Cette personne vous sera nécessaire pour autre chose. Pour ce qui est de votre homosexualité, vous n'avez besoin de personne pour l'assumer et encore moins pour l'annoncer à vos camarades. » Sa réflexion lui valut une mine boudeuse de notre Ryry, qui se faisait déjà une joie d'avoir un soutien lorsqu'il révélerait tout à ses amis.

« D'ailleurs, » reprit la psycomage « vous le comprendrez mieux après, car dans votre cas, un élément de votre rêve tente à le prouver très clairement. Mais, nous en parlerons après. Pour l'instant, je vous fais une explication très détaillée pour que vous compreniez mon résonnement de fin. »

Le brun hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris puis attendit qu'elle continue.

« Bien, à présent, parlons de la faible lueur qui apparaît. Celle-ci vous sert de guide, vous oblige à la regarder. C'est elle qui vous montrera ce que vous devez connaître. Je suis sûre, et à raison, que le paysage qui était représenté sous vos yeux, est un souvenir ou un endroit qui vous fait éprouver beaucoup de sentiments… »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cause de ce souvenir. En effet, cet endroit lui rappelait un grand nombre de choses qui le faisait se détester, enrager, culpabiliser, et surtout pleurer.

Les yeux troublés du garçon lui confirmant ses dires, elle poursuivit :

« Cette vision veut vous transmettre un message. La présence d'une tombe ne laisse aucun doute possible… il s'agit de la mort… La mort de quelqu'un qui vous était proche. La mort des sentiments que cette personne vous portait… Mais elle signifie aussi la renaissance… celle de sentiments identiques voir plus fort. »

Le jeune homme brun pleurait à présent. Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour montrer à quel point il était triste face aux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient en parlant de la personne qui était la plus chère à son cœur.

« Ce souvenir veut vous faire comprendre quelque chose. L'arbre d'ailleurs confirme cette idée. Il est le symbole de la vie. Dites-moi Monsieur Potter, l'arbre en question, avait-il des feuilles ? »

Après avoir reniflé bruyamment, il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« Oui… c'était un chêne imposant, plein de feuilles vertes… »

« Il est facile d'interpréter sa signification » reprit Miss Crow. « Il représente deux choses. La famille à laquelle il appartient, nous prouve le lien que vous avez avec le défunt. Ainsi que votre impossibilité à vous défaire de vos sentiments le concernant. Ce qui vous entrave à poursuivre votre vie. Mais heureusement, il est aussi synonyme de puissance et de protection. En l'occurrence, il fait référence à une personne. Et comme je vous l'ai signalé tout à l'heure, il prouve le besoin que vous avez d'avoir quelqu'un… à vos côtés… une personne dont vous avez besoin pour retrouver une certaine stabilité. »

La crise de larme d'Harry s'était calmée, mais menaçait de recommencer à tout moment. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le perturbé beaucoup. Son deuil lui laissait un goût amer… il avait le droit d'en souffrir ! Il ne pouvait pas oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui… Même si ses sentiments le ronger et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Et même si cela l'empêchait de vivre pleinement, c'était son châtiment pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Malgré tout, il se demandait ce que Léonie avait bien pu vouloir dire ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un… à ses côtés…

« Un… amant ? » murmura t-il doucement pour lui-même, essayant de ne pas se faire entendre.

Eh oui… Harry avait remarqué que les interrogations qu'il se faisait à lui-même étaient plus claires une fois sorties de sa bouche. Une manie qu'il avait réussi à restreindre, mais pas à annihiler. Et il avait aussi remarqué, que depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, cette dernière se montrait un peu trop souvent ! Résultat…

« Cela pourrait l'être en effet… mais votre rêve ne le mentionne pas... » Répondit calmement la psycomage, regardant le griffondor qui n'arborait aucun signe d'étonnement alors qu'elle lui répondait.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Miss Crow venait de lui dire. Dans son entourage, il ne connaissait personne qui lui incitait puissance et protection sauf Dumbledor…

A cette pensée une grimace fit son apparition sur son visage… et des scènes vraiment dégoûtantes s'imposèrent à son esprit… il secoua la tête pour les chasser, priant pour que ça ne soit pas lui… mais, à par lui, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui…

« La voix que vous entendez » continua la psycomage, interrompant les réflexions du griffondor, « est celle de la personne disparue, elle vous transmet un message. ''Bientôt…'' »

La jeune femme avait prononcé le dernier mot de manière un peu menaçante, qui eut pour effet de faire trembler légèrement le survivant. Il se souvenait, trop bien même, de ces paroles. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de sa mort et le trop plein de sentiments l'avait fait se réveiller.

« Cependant Monsieur Potter, je crains de devoir vous dire, que votre rêve n'était pas fini, lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé… » Lui déclara t-elle désolée.

« Que… que… voulez-vous… dire ? » balbutia t-il pâle comme un mort.

« Eh bien… dans le contexte actuel, le ''Bientôt'' pourrait vouloir dire que vous éprouverez, dans un proche avenir, un sentiment que vous n'avez jamais vraiment ressentit jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pour avoir la confirmation, il faudrait que ce rêve soit terminé. » Dit-elle après un soupir.

« Vous voulez que je refasse ce rêve ? » S'exclama prestement Harry.

Il ne voulait pas refaire ce rêve. Il ne voulait plus revivre ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ce terrible cauchemar. Ca lui était impossible. Même en sachant ce qu'il savait, la douleur physique aussi bien que mentale était bien trop atroce pour qu'il puisse vouloir le refaire un jour.

« Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous voyez ce rêve comme négatif, et que vous l'avez sûrement interprété d'une toute autre façon que moi à l'instant. Vous avez dû y voir votre mort prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il confirma par un bref hochement de tête et attendit la suite. Evidemment qu'il l'avait interprété ainsi ! Toute personne normale aurait pensé la même chose. Et puis généralement, ses rêves n'avaient pas de sens caché, ils étaient clairs et nets, impossible de se tromper. Alors, pourquoi celui là était-il différent ?

« Monsieur Potter, cette interprétation est souvent vraie, mais dans votre cas, il est évident que c'est impossible… »

« et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi dans mon cas ça serait différent ? Pourquoi rien n'est jamais normal lorsqu'il s'agit de moi ? » Demanda t-il l'exaspération et la peine s'entendant dans sa voix.

« Non ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en cause… j'aurais dit la même chose à à n'importe qui aillant fait le même rêve que vous… »

« Alors, dites moi pourquoi ? » dit-il chagriner, baissant la tête et se frottant les yeux pour empêcher ses traîtresses de larmes de couler.

« Tout simplement, parce que la personne qui vous transmet ce message était quelqu'un de très proche de vous, qui vous aimait énormément. Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle veuille vous faire du mal ? »

Considérant ce qu'elle venait de dire, il était évidant pour Harry que Sirius n'aurait jamais essayé de lui faire du mal de son vivant, alors de là à penser qu'il lui en ferait une fois mort…

A la pensée qu'il est pu envisager, même une seconde, que son parrain aurait pu lui faire du mal, une larme coula sur sa joue, suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Il se détestait pour avoir pu penser cela. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant à une chose aussi horrible ? Comment avait-il osé ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?

« Je suis un monstre… » Souffla t-il.

« Non Monsieur Potter, vous êtes humain… et ça, vous avez tendance à l'oublier… »

Harry était affligé par son comportement, par ses pensées. Miss Crow le savait, et ne le laisserai pas se faire des reproches.

« Ne vous en faite pas Monsieur Potter… n'importe qui l'aurait interprété de la même manière… c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous n'en avait parlé à personne… ne pas les inquiéter est votre priorité… Vous ne pouvez pas vous sous-estimer ainsi tout le temps… il vous faut réagir ! » Lui déclara doucement son interlocutrice.

« Réagir ? Oui… mais… c'est tellement dur… on m'a demandé tellement… j'ai enduré tellement… j'ai tant vu… » Dit-il piteusement avachi dans le fauteuil.

Le griffondor commençait à être énervant… Miss Crow était quelqu'un de gentil, mais fallait pas pousser… il fallait que le jeune homme se remette, qu'il retrouve cette fureur qui avait dans les yeux, qu'il se réveille avant de passer à côté de sa vie, et pour ça, elle avait la sonnerie adéquate pour cela.

Regardant le brun d'un air impénétrable, elle lui demanda avec désinvolture, mais d'un ton doucereux à souhait :

« Je vois… votre parrain doit être heureux là où il est… de vous voir dans cet état si pitoyable… il doit se dire que d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour vous ne fut pas l'un des meilleurs choix qu'il a fait dans sa vie… son air désabusé doit être drôle à voir, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Harry, à présent, avait les poings serrés de rage, et la mâchoire crispée. Comment cette femme osait-elle lui parler ainsi de Sirius.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS… » Commença t-il à hurler se relevant rapidement du fauteuil, une lueur de rage brillant de mille feux dans ses prunelles de jades.

« Comment j'ose ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de votre comportement ? » À ses mots, la lueur vacilla légèrement, le voyant, Léonie reprit d'une voix moins énervée qu'elle avait prise juste à l'instant pour se faire comprendre du jeune homme.

« Pensez-vous réellement que votre parrain serait heureux de vous voir vous apitoyer sur vous comme vous le faite en ce moment ? Vous croyez-vous en train d'honorer sa mémoire en vivant ainsi ? Voudrait-il que vous vous fassiez des reproches pour ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vous le connaissiez bien… croyez-vous vraiment que votre comportement l'aurait fait sourire ? Vous féliciterez t-il ? »

Chaque mot était comme des poignards. Affaiblissant sa colère et sa haine. Faisant entrer en lui peine et tristesse. Son cœur saignait au fur et à mesures des paroles prononcées. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, le faisant s'écrouler sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Un torrent de larmes inondait ses joues et semblait intarissable.

Il avait mal. La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé ça... il y avait un voile…

Il regardait Miss Crow. Elle n'avait pas bougé. N'avait esquisser aucun geste pour essayer de le réconforter comme le ferait tout ami. Elle restait là, à le regarder, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Une lueur qui, selon lui, était preuve de soutien, et de compréhension.

Elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités. Crûment, sans le ménager. Une chose que personne n'avait fait jusque là. Ses amis, toujours gentils, lui disait souvent la même chose. Mais lorsqu'il s'énervait, ils se taisaient et lui fichaient la paix pour éviter de perdre son amitié. Même Malfoy s'inclinait face à sa colère lorsqu'il avait été trop loin dans ses propos, ayant peur de sa puissance magique. Mais cette femme restait stoïque. Silencieuse. Attendant qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne la parole s'il le désirait.

Harry savait que la jeune femme n'approfondirait pas le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il le savait. Pour elle, tout avait été dit… il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider davantage. Tout dépendait de lui maintenant… il avait un choix très simple à faire… ce choix déterminerait la suite de la séance…

Il se laissa aller à un soupir de mélancolie, il essuya rapidement les sillons qui parcouraient ses joues avec le tissu en dentelle, et releva la tête, les yeux brillant de détermination.

« Je vais maintenant vous dire ce que j'ai conclu de votre rêve Monsieur Potter et vais vous donner les conseils approprié à la situation… vous pourrez ensuite sortir, et réfléchir à tout ce que nous nous sommes dit lors de cette séance… »

Harry hocha vivement la tête, faisant sourire la psycomage.

Il était prêt à changer…

* * *

… 

Pas taper ! Je suis méchante ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Alors, la prochaine fois, une autre séance avec Miss Crow... vous verez, moi j'ai adoré!

**Quart d'heure questions : **

Trouvez-vous que ma fic traîne ne longueur ? J'ai cette impression parfois ! Je ne sais même pas combien de chapitre elle fera !

Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'aime pas ce chapitre... je me suis cassée la tête dessus, et je dois avouer que je l'ai réécri à de nombreuses reprises! c'est le seul chapitre pour le moment qui m'a tant pris la tête, et pour un résultat qui ne me plait guère... enfin... à vous de me le dire après tout!!

Oh ! J'aimerais aussi savoir… est-ce que vous arrivez à prévoir ce qui va se passer dans les chapitres suivants ? Ou bien est-ce toujours une surprise pour vous de découvrir ce que j'écris ?!

Arg !! Je me laisse aller !! Je vous dis à bientôt !


	6. NOTE

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Désolé, mais ceci n'est pas le chapitre 6 !**

J'ai eu pas mal de reviews, et je tenais à répondre aux anonymes, et par la même occasion vous donner quelques précisions.

* * *

Commençons…

Pour ceux qui trouvent que ma fic traîne en longueur, je m'en excuse, mais je dois vous montrer l'état psychologique de notre Ryry, ainsi que son problème… c'est la trame de l'histoire, et je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas ça ira beaucoup plus vite après ! Il y aura même des couples inattendus ! Enfin « des » je ne sais pas encore ! Au moins un !

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mon personnage de Miss Crow, j'aurai aimé avoir l'adresse mail pour m'expliquer… Mais on n'en a pas laissé… mais je vais quand même en parler ! Quitte à dévoiler des choses qui auraient dû être dévoilées bien plus tard…

Pour tout vous dire, elle n'est pas si parfaite que cela. C'est difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai ! Elle a des secrets comme tout le monde, et peut-être assimilé à des personnages comme Severus Snape ou Drago Malfoy… un masque c'est très facile à porter ! D'ailleurs, je ferais remarquer, qu'elle est surveillée par le ministère… ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a une raison ? Encore plus quand on sait que ce dernier l'a confiné on ne sait où pendant la guerre ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle peut très bien comprendre les personnes comme Harry, Severus, ou encore Drago… elle se base sur son propre vécu… elle n'est en aucun cas omnisciente !

Elle arrive à savoir des choses sur les personnes en les regardant certes, mais elle les juge selon leur gestuelle, leur expression de visage… ce qui est une science de nos jours, et que l'on apprend dans un cursus de psycho. (J'ai fait des recherches ! ;-p ) Elle se fonde également sur ce qu'elle a entendu d'eux… Croyez-vous réellement que Dumby les lâché comme ça dans l'école sans qu'elle connaisse un minimum le passé de ses ''patients'' ? Ou encore, un professionnel se renseigne toujours sur les gens qu'il reçoit !

Peut-être est-ce de ma faute de pas avoir mis ça au clair dès le début… enfin je comptais le relater par la suite… pour montrer la vérité sur Miss Crow… mais voilà…

Je n'essaie pas de me justifier, mais juger un personnage sans en connaître un minimum dessus, je trouve ça triste… surtout que je sais que la personne qui l'a critiqué ouvertement l'a fait anonymement, et ne lira pas mon explication :(

Enfin je voulais que se soit dit !

Je le redis encore, mais toutes critiques et bonne à prendre, et je ne les effacerai pas ! et ne m'énerverai pas contre la personne qui critique et encore moins contre la critique elle-même ! L'avis des lecteurs compte énormément dans une histoire, c'est entre 45 et 50, le reste étant partagé dans l'écriture et l'imagination de l'auteur, sans oublier son sadisme bien sûr pour tenir les gens en haleine.

Estimation de moi pour moi bien sûr !! ;-)

A suivre le Chapitre 6, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Nous y retrouvons une de nos chères têtes blondes ! Bonne lecture !!

Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce petit mot ! ;-)


	7. Une journée des plus pourrie

**Kikou tout le monde ! **

**J'ai douillé pour les reviews ! Et merci à vous tous pour ces dernières !! ;)  
**

**Et aussi aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement (K, Edge et Nagoya)**

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, non je ne fais pas psycho hélas ! J'aurai beaucoup aimé, on m'a dit que j'avais les capacités, mais j'ai préféré la comptabilité ! Truc qui n'a rien à voir ! ;-)  
**

**J'ai mis une pitite explication avant ce chapitre, libre à vous de lire ou non ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre plaira à ceux qui m'ont lu et soutenu jusqu'à maintenant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une journée des plus pourrie**

Pour une journée pourrie, c'était une journée pourrie…

Drago Malfoy, Prince des serpentards était assis à son bureau, et regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre privée. Il scrutait le ciel nuageux et soupirait fréquemment, en proie à une grande lassitude.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son parrain avait agi de cette manière. Bon, d'accord il était de mauvaise humeur, ça Drago l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait vu arriver vers la classe. Mais que lui avait-il pris pour leur faire faire une potion pareille ! Et aussi un devoir !

Ce qui avait le plus choqué le blondinet, c'était la manière dont le maître des potions avait hurlé contre lui (il ne prend pas en compte les autres élèves les considérant comme inférieur !).

A son souvenir, il n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi remonté de toute sa vie !

Encore si ça n'avait été que ça, la journée aurait pu paraître satisfaisante pour lui… Mais il avait encore eu une altercation avec le « paysan ». Une avant le cours… une après le cours… Drago se voyait déjà en avoir une autre avant demain ! Après tout, la journée n'était pas finie !

Normalement, une petite querelle avec des griffondors ne le dérangeait pas, mais aujourd'hui… Bah… il avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Attention, il avait toujours sa superbe ! Il était d'une grande éloquence, trouvait toujours les mots justes pour blesser l'autre. Il ne montrait pas son accablement au commun des mortels (lui se considérant comme un dieu bien sûr !).

Lui qui allait si bien ce matin ! Il s'était levé du bon pied, toujours le même, en mieux comme chaque jour !

Il était descendu jusqu'à la grande salle en compagnie de ses sujets comme à l'ordinaire, et avait terrorisé quelques élèves de première et deuxième année. Il avait fait son entrée dans la salle la tête haute, l'air royal. Parfait comme tous les matins.

Il avait pris son thé matinal, mangeait les tartines que lui avait préparé l'une de ses admiratrices, et avait jeté son regard haineux à la table des rouges et or. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là.

Les hiboux postaux du matin arrivèrent, hululant, virevoltant et déposant le courrier de table en table.

Bien évidemment, Drago avait reçu un nombre incalculable de lettres, et commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il avait même inventé un sort pour pouvoir séparer les déclarations d'amours, qui étaient très nombreuses, des lettres de menaces (elles aussi très nombreuses, mais il passe ce détail sous silence !), et autres lettres insignifiantes.

Une fois ses petits tas formés, il fut surpris d'apercevoir une lettre qui n'avait pas été répartie dans une des piles présentes.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en était emparé et l'avait tourné dans tous les sens se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Et à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'une lettre venant de Poudlard, l'écusson de l'école se trouvant au dos de l'enveloppe ne laissant aucun doute.

Drago s'était longuement interrogé sur les raisons d'une telle lettre. Après tout, c'était le début de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas être question de ses notes. Alors, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir?

Il avait été ramené à la réalité par Blaise qui le poussait du coup.

« Alors Drago, tu l'ouvres ta putain de lettre ! C'est pas en la regardant que tu vas pouvoir la lire ! A moins que tu aies des pouvoirs de divinations cachés ! » Lui avait dit Blaise avant de pouffer de rire.

Il avait alors décacheté l'enveloppe et avait pris la lettre qu'elle renfermait. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il ne l'aurait jamais ouverte !

C'était une lettre de ce vieux fou de directeur !

Lorsque ses yeux avaient parcouru les lignes de la missive, un sourire de prédateur s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres.

Intrigué par son air goguenard, Blaise lui avait posé la question que tous les serpentards de la table se posait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Drago lui avait tendu la lettre, lui permettant de la lire. Et ce fut un Blaise, les yeux écarquillés, qui avait entamé la lecture à voix haute de la dépêche de la journée à tous les élèves serpentards présents :

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Pardonnez-moi cette lettre impromptue, mais je me devais de vous joindre dans les plus bref délais._

_En effet, je tenais à vous prévenir, qu'aujourd'hui, au lieu du cours de sorts et enchantements que vous deviez avoir, vous aurez un rendez-vous._

_Je sais que vous n'en avez pas fait la demande, mais je me suis permis de prendre rendez-vous avec Miss Crow pour vous. (J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendriez pas rigueur.)_

_Je vous prie donc de vous rendre sur les coups de 9h dans le second couloir Est des cachots._

_Sachant que cela vous sera profitable,_

_Cordialement,_

_A. Dumbledor, Directeur de Poudlard_

Tous les serpentards avaient eu les yeux ronds à cause du choc. Leur Prince allait se retrouver dans une pièce, seul à seul, avec le « canon » des cachots. Ils avaient été à la fois admiratifs et jaloux.

« Bien joué Dray ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement de notre chef ! » C'était exclamé son meilleur ami lui frappant amicalement le dos.

Drago, à ce moment-là, avait déjà commencé à fomenter son plan de séduction. Il avait décidé de faire succomber cette superbe créature, et serait le premier à y arriver !

Même quand il fut arrivé dans l'antre de la Madone de Poudlard, il y croyait encore. Le pauvre s'il avait su !

A ce souvenir, il grimaça. Un frisson alla même lui parcourir le corps alors qu'il se remémorait la scène.

**¤¤¤ Flash – Back ¤¤¤**

Drago arpentait les couloirs des cachots d'un pas rapide. Il était 8 heures 55, il venait de finir son petit déjeuné, et le cours de sorts et d'enchantement commençait dans 5 minutes. Le serpentard était à l'opposé de sa salle de classe.

En effet, le Prince des Serpentards avait rendez-vous à 9h00 précise avec la « bombe » de Poudlard, et il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Son plan, il l'avait intitulé « À la conquête de Paris ». Il avait reprit l'idée que lui avait inspiré Alexandre Dumas. Un écrivain moldu, qui malgré sa condition aussi bien dans la société sorcière que moldu, avait réussi à se faire une place dans le panthéon des auteurs de talent. Il admirait son génie et sa créativité, mais ne l'avouerait jamais même sous véritasérum ! (Oui un moldu vous imaginez !)

Il avait donc décidé, comme l'avait fait Dumas avec Paris en une nuit (1), de conquérir la belle Miss Crow et ce, en quelques heures.

Le plan était simple. Il se déroulait sur 3 phases.

**Phase 1 :** Montrer à la jolie demoiselle les qualités qu'il possède. L'éloquence, les bonnes manières, le savoir-vivre et la fierté des Malfoy. N'importe qui serait séduit.

**Phase 2 :** La flatter autant que possible, de préférence en la faisant rougir, voir rire. Il laisserait le charme Malfonien opérer.

**Phase 3 :** Puisqu'elle aura ri et rougi (oui oui on te croit surtout la connaissant mieux que toi !), la regarder avec un regard prédateur se dandiner sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, puis sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la conquérir avec un baiser époustouflant à la Malfoy.

Ce plan était absolument parfait ! Il était sûr de ressortir de la salle satisfait, détendu, et avec un nouveau nom à inscrire sur la liste de ses conquêtes. Cette histoire allait faire les gorges chaudes de l'école pendant plusieurs mois, il le savait et en était ravi.

Ce fut donc un Drago Malfoy très calme, fier et sûr de lui qui frappa à la porte en chêne du bureau de la psycomage.

Lorsque cette dernière lui ouvra la porte, il en eut le souffle coupé (une microseconde). Tel un ange descendu du ciel, elle était entourée d'une vive clarté donnant d'elle une image mirifique. (Quelle imagination débordante mon petit Dray ! je devrais te demander de co-écrire avec moi !)

Le serpentard l'avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises dans les couloirs, il avait même été à l'infirmerie par sa faute, mais là, sa vue surpassait ces fois-là et de beaucoup.

Ce fut toute souriante, d'une voix douce et sensuelle (interprétation de Drago !) qu'elle lui souhaita la bienvenue et l'invita à entrer. S'écartant légèrement, lui laissant juste la place nécessaire pour passer, jusqu'à la frôler ce dont le serpentard ne se priva pas.

Drago avait été tellement pressé d'être seul avec la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué les deux statues aux reflets cuivrés et parsemées de petites tâches bleutées de chaque côté de la porte. S'il avait regardé de plus près, il aurait pu voir un scorpion, l'aiguillon prêt à piquer, et un bel hérisson roulé en boule de manière protectrice.

A présent, il se trouvait dans une salle qu'il qualifiait de confortable. Pas très grande certes, mais qui bizarrement, le détendait et lui inspirait un sentiment de liberté.

Le vert qui parcourait les murs, plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme. De même que la table en chêne sculptée de serpents qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, entre deux fauteuils de couleur cuivre. C'était un étrange mélange, il le savait, mais, alors qu'en temps normal, pareil dépareillage l'aurait fait vomir, il n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention que ça, et avait préféré choisir le fauteuil dans lequel il allait s'asseoir.

Il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme l'invite à prendre place. Manières obligent !

Lorsque Miss Crow lui demanda de prendre place lui indiquant d'un mouvement de main les fauteuils, il s'était avancé tel un monarque devant ses sujets vers celui qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt, et s'était assis élégamment croisant ses jambes devant lui.

La psycomage, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres prit place dans le second fauteuil et planta son regard félin dans le regard orage du jeune garçon. Ça allait être rude, et elle le savait.

Drago quant à lui, avait observé la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures depuis qu'il était assis et savait maintenant, alors qu'il était plongé dans un regard saphir des plus étincelant, qu'il l'aurait quoi qui lui en coûte.

Ils commencèrent par se raconter des futilités, Drago prenant la parole le premier pour montrer son talent d'orateur.

Les minutes s'écoulaient doucement, et le serpentard faisait tout son possible pour séduire la jeune femme. Hélas toutes ses tentatives avaient lamentablement échoué ! Miss Crow était difficilement perturbable, et n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis le début de leur entretien, souriant étrangement.

Il décida donc de tenter le tout pour le tout, le reste de sa tactique n'ayant pas eu l'effet escompté. Il fallait la troubler, et il savait exactement comment faire ! Après tout, qui peut rester insensible face à des rêves érotiques ! Il était là pour lui parler de rêves, alors très bien, il en parlerai !

Il raconta alors ses rêves, que l'on pouvait qualifier de très explicite. Rêves érotiques qu'il faisait très souvent, relatant des rapports sexuels passionnés, voire même bestiaux entre elle et lui. Il avait raconté le tout avec les détails les plus précis possible, la moindre caresse, le plus petit gémissement, le plaisir qu'il éprouvait lors de la pénétration, et de ses va et viens une fois lents et langoureux, une fois brutales et sauvages, la faisant hurler joie.

Sa voix s'atténuait progressivement alors qu'il relatait les faits, et il baissa la tête de honte. Il avait un goût prononcé pour la comédie, et était un très bon acteur !

Alors qu'il avait toujours la tête inclinée vers le sol, jubilant intérieurement, et attendant avec impatience la suite de cette « discussion », la voix de Miss Crow s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Je vois Monsieur Malfoy… » Sa voix était la même qu'au début de l'entretien. Et, si Drago l'avait regardé au moment où il débitait ses paroles, il aurait peut-être remarqué le petit sourire malicieux qui s'était formé peu à peu sur les lèvres de la psycomage et qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

Il était fou de joie. Enfin, le sérieux qu'avait gardé la voix de la « belle » l'avait un peu dépité, mais le principal, c'était qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir.

Il imaginait déjà la scène. Quand il allait relever la tête, il verrait des joues rougies de confusion, un mordillement de lèvre inférieure excitant et un regard remplit de désir posé sur sa personne.

Il était encore en plein fantasme, quand la voix de la Psycomage claqua, faisant sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Pour quelle raison n'assumez-vous pas votre homosexualité Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le Prince des serpentards releva rapidement la tête à la question de la jeune femme, la regardant les yeux grands ouverts à cause du choc.

« Qu'est-ce… que… vous… » Balbutia t-il complètement abasourdi.

Homosexuel ? Lui ? Le sang commença à bouillonner dans ses veines, infectant son corps tout entier. La stupéfaction laissant place à la colère. Il était furieux, et ça se voyait. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, la fureur était parfaitement lisible dans son regard argenté en fusion.

Cette femme osait l'insulter sans vergogne, aucune ! Ignorait-elle qu'il était ! Il aurait déjà pu la tuer une centaine de millier de fois pour l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire, et elle, elle restait là, à sourire, toujours aussi calme et détendu qu'avant de lâcher cette bombe sur lui.

Ne pouvant contenir sa colère face à ce manque de respect évident envers sa personne, Drago explosa.

« VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS HOMOSEXUEL ! NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS DANS VOTRE CERVEAU DE BATRACIEN EN DECOMPOSITION !!? » Hurla t-il, se levant par la même occasion près à partir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte rapidement, énervé par cette femme toujours aussi stoïque, et également pour le fait de ne pas avoir pu se maîtriser.

Il avait déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand il se retourna et déclara à la jeune femme toujours assise confortablement dans son fauteuil :

« Puisqu'il est évident que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je m'en vais ! » puis ajoutant les actes à la parole, il enclencha la poignée.

* * *

(1) Alexandre Dumas mit à ses pieds le tout Paris en une nuit, grâce à la pièce dramatique et romantique qu'est Henri III et sa cour, cette pièce fut pour lui la consécration. (Le 10 février 1829)

* * *

… 

Voilà ! je sais c'est vilain de ma part de vous laisser sur votre faim, mais je vais sûrment poster le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps! donc je me permet de couper là ! ;)

Je vous adore!

A bientôt !


	8. Interprétation Irréfragable

**Kikou à tous ! **

**En ce jour de fête, je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Merci pour les reviews, les lire aujourd'hui m'a fait très très plaisir !! Merci aux Anonymes aussi (Edge et K) !! Je suis super contente que mon chapitre 6 ait plu à tout le monde ! ;-)**

**Nous sommes le 24 avril, et votre humble servante prend ses 21 ans !!! Et pour les fêter, je vous mets la suite et fin de notre entretien Draconilien !!! Avec comme toujours une interprétation détaillée, plus un pétage de plomb en bonne et due forme de notre Dracychou ! **

**¤¤¤**

**(Attention l'utilisation de magie noire est toujours interdite et est passible d'un séjour à Azkaban. Ce que nous relatons n'est que fiction, et les personnages ont eu l'autorisation (du Ministère) de s'en servir uniquement dans le cadre du déroulement de cette fic ! L'auteur nie toutes responsabilités en cas de problème !)**

**¤¤¤**

**Ptite info**** : Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un DM/HP ! Et je ne vous empêche pas de me dire avec qui vous verriez notre beau serpentard gominé ! Même si j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre concernant sa relation, je peux toujours envisager de changer ! ;-)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Interprétation Irréfragable  
**

_« Puisqu'il est évident que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je m'en vais ! » puis ajoutant les actes à la parole, il enclencha la poignée._

Malheureusement pour Drago, malgré la force qu'il employait, la porte ne cédait pas sous ses assauts. Il avait beau s'acharner dessus, elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

C'est exténué, qu'il se retourna vers Miss Crow, qui n'avait pas bougé elle non plus, et qui le regardait calmement un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce sourire à présent. Celui là même qui le fasciné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se redressa, n'ayant pas conscience d'être tombé au sol d'épuisement, et adressa un regard haineux à la jeune femme. Regard qui, à cause des gouttes de sueur perlant son front et de sa respiration saccadée, le rendait moins effrayant, voir même ridicule.

« Allez-vous me laisser sortir d'ici gentiment ou vais-je devoir utiliser la force ? » lui demanda t-il l'air menaçant, sortant rapidement de sa poche sa baguette, et la pointant vers elle.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir écouté. Je suis la seule à pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, et seule mon autorisation ou ma mort, peuvent faire disparaître l'enchantement qui l'a fait rester close ! » Lui répondit-elle le ton légèrement provoquant, une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Lui lancer un impardonnable, fut sa première idée. Mais pouvait-il vraiment le faire ?! Non pas qu'il en était incapable, ayant baigné dans là dedans depuis son plus jeune âge, la magie noire n'avait aucun secret pour lui ! Mais, il aurait sûrement des problèmes avec Dumbledor si jamais on retrouvait le cadavre de cette folle. Il était même bon pour Azkaban ! Mais la tuer serait si plaisant. Il hésitait beaucoup. La tuer ou ne pas la tuer, là était la question !

« Allez-y. Si ça peut vous soulager de votre colère à mon encontre. » Lui dit-elle soudain, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle était calme, aucunement effrayé, alors qu'elle avait un ancien mangemort en face d'elle, elle gardait une attitude digne, qui, il devait se l'avouer, l'impressionnait. Mais pouvez t-il réellement le faire ? Certes il était en colère, certes l'envie de lui jeter un impardonnable le démangeait depuis un moment déjà, mais…

Que lui arrivait t-il ?! Il faisait dans le sentiment maintenant ! Il était un Malfoy bon sang ! (qui selon moi n'a plus toute sa tête! enfin bon passons!)

Décidé, oubliant les conséquences qu'aurait son geste, pensant rapidement à la pensine comme preuve pour son futur procès, il regarda sa baguette toujours pointée vers la psycomage, planta son regard dans le sien et hurla :

« ENDOLORIS » après tout, ce sort n'était pas mortel ! Au pire, elle souffrirait !

Le sort se précipita vers sa victime, sûr de lui provoquer une douleur des plus insupportable, mais à sa plus grande surprise et à celle de Drago, il se volatilisa sans atteindre son but.

D'abord incrédule, puis énervé, le serpentard lança les trois sorts impardonnables les uns à la suite des autres, sans se préoccuper des problèmes que ça allait lui attirer. Il était certain qu'au moins un d'entre eux arriverait à toucher la jeune femme. Mais jamais aucun n'arriva à destination.

Il essaya également d'autres sorts, qu'il avait appris en cours ou qu'il avait inventé lui-même, mais rien n'y fit. La psycomage restait là, immobile, le regardant sereinement.

Affaibli par sa libération de magie, le poul irrégulier et la respiration saccadée, il comprit, à sa plus grande honte, qu'il était vaincu. Il abaissa sa baguette après avoir poussé un profond soupir, et s'efforça à reprendre contenance.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous avez compris, rasseyez-vous. » Lui déclara t-elle montrant le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis précédemment.

Enervé, mais résigné, il obéit. Il n'avait pas le choix après tout. Et puis, plus vite il l'écouterait, plus vite il pourrait sortir d'ici ! C'était la meilleure chose à faire actuellement. Donc il s'assit avec prestance, comme si rien ne s'était passé, se jurant mentalement de lui faire payer ce qu'elle allait lui dire comme ânerie. Il attendit gentiment que son vis-à-vis prenne la parole.

« Comme je vous l'ai demandé tout à l'heure Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi n'assumez-vous pas votre homosexualité ? »

A cette question, les mains de Drago se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs, lui retournant presque les ongles (j'ai bien dit presque, il n'est pas assez fou pour abîmer ses si belles mains délibérément !), et sa mâchoire se serra.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire que je suis homosexuel Miss Crow ?! » siffla t-il entre ses dents.

« Pourtant, votre rêve est éloquent. » répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi !? Je vous ai dit que je rêvais que je couchais avec vous, pas que je me faisais un mec ! » Cracha t-il.

« C'est justement là que vous faites erreur, Monsieur Malfoy. En effet, je suis présente dans votre rêve, mais je ne suis pas réellement là. Dans un rêve, ce qui compte le plus, ne sont pas les personnages qui vous entourent, mais plutôt ce que vous ressentez. Ce qu'il y a autour de vos sentiments, ne font office que de décors. » Lui expliqua t-elle.

Drago la regardait incrédule. Il n'y croyait absolument pas. Son rêve n'avait pas de signification cachée, il voulait seulement dire qu'il la désirait !

« Vous m'avez dit avoir éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir pendant l'acte. Mais lorsque c'était fini, n'avez-vous pas éprouvé une sorte de culpabilité ? » Demanda t-elle.

A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il en avait ressentit un peu… mais elle s'était vite calmée après.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, mais savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Je suppose que ce sentiment vous a abandonné une fois que la jeune femme de votre rêve, vous ait pris dans ses bras, s'endormant en même temps que vous ? » continua t-elle.

Encore une fois il hocha la tête, se rappelant très bien de la scène.

Il était désemparé, et avait eu envie de pleurer sur le coup, mais deux bras fins s'étaient enroulés autour de son torse, l'apaisant immédiatement. Il avait fini par s'endormir paisiblement, confortablement installé sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Alors c'est très clair pour moi. Vous êtes homosexuel, et vous ne l'assumez pas ! »Dit-elle de but en blanc.

Drago se sentit pâlir. Comment pouvait-elle interpréter ça comme ça ?

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi stupide que ça ! Tous mes camarades de dortoir rêvent de vous comme je le fais, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient homosexuels pour autant ! Alors revoyez votre théorie à la noix ! » Le serpentard avait dit ça sous l'impulsion du moment et était très fier de sa répartie ! Nan mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir ! Il était un Malfoy.

« Certes… vos camarades sont comme vous des adolescents bourrés d'hormones… je le conçois très bien… mais y en a-t-il un seul qui culpabilise après l'acte, ou encore qui se laisse aller contre la poitrine de sa partenaire ? L'un d'entre eux se montre t-il une seule fois tendre dans son songe Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bon, il est vrai que ses amis lui avaient déclaré s'être réveillé de suite après le rapport (suivi d'un rapide passage sous la douche !), ou être partit sans demander son reste, allant pour la plupart se vanter devant ses compagnons de dortoir, et on ne pouvait pas dire que les serpentards faisaient dans le sentiment. Rusé, malin, charmeur oui, mais tendre… certains connaissaient-ils ce mot ?

Il se gifla mentalement, reprenant ses esprits. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était ainsi que ça voulait dire qu'il était gay !

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Se poser tant de question sur le sujet, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de concret ! Pourquoi depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, il était incapable de contrôler ses émotions ? S'énervant rapidement, chose qui ne faisait jamais ! (Se considérant comme supérieur, il ne peut réagir comme tout le monde ! Fait bien sûr référence au stupide griffondor qui réagisse au quart de tour !) Pourquoi montrait-il tout ce qu'il ressentait, laissant son masque de côté ?

Voyant le combat intérieur que l'élève était en train de livrer contre lui-même, Miss Crow décida de reprendre la parole :

« Je peux vous expliquer pourquoi j'en ai déduit que vous êtes homosexuel Monsieur Malfoy… Une fois que je vous l'aurais dit, je vous laisserais partir sans plus aucun mot. Vous êtes intelligent, et je le sais. Vous y réfléchirez une fois seul. »

Elle allait le laisser sortir s'il l'écoutait sans rien dire, et en plus, sans aucune contrainte ! Il était content d'entendre ça ! Tellement heureux qu'il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme.

« Bien commençons… »

Drago s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait décidé d'oublier une fois la porte de ce maudit bureau franchit. Qui a dit que les Malfoy n'étaient pas conciliant ?!

« Je vous dis que vous êtes homosexuel pour une raison très simple. Vous ne couchez pas avec moi. Ce qui est important pendant l'acte, c'est la manière dont vous vous comportez. En l'occurrence ici, vous êtes à la fois lent et langoureux, vous voulez jouer avec la personne que vous pénétrez, mais vous êtes aussi brutal et sauvage, qui montre que vous aimez la faire souffrir. Vous en éprouvez une certaine satisfaction, voir une joie perverse. Je pense que la personne en question fait partie de votre cercle de connaissance. Vous devez vous croire supérieur à elle, d'où le fait que vous soyez le dominant. Vous pouvez même la rabaisser de temps à autre. Je pense, sachant qui vous êtes, que vous ne vous comportez de cette manière qu'avec les personnes du même sexe que vous. Car si vous vous prétendez hétérosexuel, chaque personne de sexe féminin est une proie potentielle pour vous… donc il ne peut s'agir que d'un homme. »

Le prince de serpentard eut un instant envi de passer en revue toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, mais se ravisa très vite. Il ne voulait pas donner foi à ces élucubrations sans queue ni tête. Alors, il fit semblant de boire les paroles de la psycomage.

« La culpabilité qui vous envahit après l'acte, montre deux choses. » continua la jeune femme « Dans un premier temps, vous culpabilisez de faire souffrir cette personne. Peut-être pas sur le moment, ni consciemment, mais dans votre fort intérieur oui, et vous le refoulez pensant que vous n'avez pas besoin de ce genre d'émotion inutile. Dans un second temps, vous vous sentez coupable à cause de ce que vous êtes. Vous associez le terme Homosexuel, avec d'autres très péjoratifs qui rabaissent ce que vous êtes. Vous passez de grand et noble serpentard, respecté et craint par tous, à la tantouse et pédale de sa maison… »

Elle permit au blond d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, sachant très bien qu'il cacherait tout ça au fin fond de son cerveau une fois la porte de son bureau franchie. Mais elle savait qu'une fois à l'intérieur de son crâne, ça y resterait ! Après tout, il n'était pas assez idiot pour le mettre dans une pensine ! Pas assez sécurisé ! Surtout dans sa maison ! Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le subconscient du garçon ressortirait tout ça en temps utile et ça lui suffisait !

« Vous avez honte de ce que vous êtes. C'est tellement déshonorant pour vous, que vous avez préféré cacher cette ignominie au plus profond de vous. Cependant, votre rêve ne ment pas lui. Il vous montre tel que vous êtes. Un enfant apeuré qui n'a personne pour le comprendre. C'est ainsi que je rentre en scène. Je suis l'image de la mère. »

Au mot mère, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à la sienne. Elle qui avait tant souffert dans la vie, et qui avait connu un destin tragique par sa faute. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour le protéger. S'était jetée entre un avada et lui, pour lui éviter la mort. Il n'avait pu la remercier qu'en se battant jusqu'au bout et avec rage. Promettant de vivre pour honorer son sacrifice.

A cette pensée, ses yeux se brouillèrent. Trop d'émotions l'envahissaient, le déstabilisant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas tant qu'il serait devant cette femme. Pas en public. Il décida de répondre de la seule façon qui lui permettait de se protéger depuis de nombreuses années déjà :

« La mère ?! Alors je vous vois comme une mère pour moi ?! Très drôle ! Bientôt vous me direz que je vois Potty comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui a un problème ici, c'est vous ! Vous êtes une grande malade de débiter des conneries pareilles ! » Dit-il ricanant légèrement.

''Ah le sarcasme ! Y a que ça de vrai '' pensa t-il joyeusement.

« Pour répondre à votre question, non je ne représente en aucune manière votre mère dans ce rêve, mais seulement un substitut. Ce n'est qu'une image, un symbole. J'évoque seulement la personne dont vous voulez l'approbation pour ce que vous êtes réellement. La personne à qui vous pourriez parler, montrer vos faiblesses, qui ne vous jugerez pas comme le ferait les autres. A qui vous voudriez demander pardon pour ce que vous êtes devenu, comme vous auriez pu le faire si votre propre mère était encore parmi nous. »

A peine partit, qu'elles reviennent déjà ces foutues émotions inutiles. Il en était de nouveau submergé. Il dut faire un effort exceptionnel pour tout ravaler et tout enfermer au fond de lui pour ne plus y penser. Il en avait assez d'être ici, il voulait partir.

« Vous avez fini, n'est-ce pas !? » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais obtint tout de même un léger mouvement de tête de la part de Miss Crow.

« Alors, ouvrez cette porte... » là, c'était un ordre qui ne pouvait pas subir de refus, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il lui avait dit ça d'un ton doucereux qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, son regard haineux planté dans le sien.

Il se leva lentement du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois devant celle-ci, il mit sa main sur la poignée, sachant très bien que cette fois-ci, celle-ci s'ouvrirait. Il resta un instant immobile.

« Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir… » Il lui avait dit ça de façon neutre, lui faisant comprendre que c'était un adieu.

Il enclencha la poignée, ouvrit la porte en grand, la franchit, et la referma poliment derrière lui.

Il ne vit jamais le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Miss Crow à ce moment-là…

**¤¤¤ Fin du flash back ¤¤¤**

Il avait effacé toute trace de cet entretien de sa mémoire une fois la porte passée. Même maintenant, il ne se souvenait que très légèrement de la matinée, qui lui provoquait simplement d'étranges frissons à son souvenir.

Il n'avait même pas été dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, voulant profiter du froid automnal qui commençait à souffler. Il s'était assis contre le tronc du saule pleureur qui border le lac, regardant les remous à la surface de l'eau, la tête vide de toutes pensées, ne ressentant que le mordant de la froidure qui rougissait ses joues blafardes à cause de violentes rafales. Il s'était senti si las tout à coup, préférant être seul avant d'affronter le reste de la journée, qui d'ailleurs, l'avait conforté dans l'idée que…

C'était vraiment une journée pourrie qui…

Etait loin d'être finie !

* * *

… 

Voilà !

Pour une fois, je ne finis pas sur une note de mystère ! Quoique… on pourrait se demander ce qui se passera en fin de journée pour notre petit serpentard !

Vous aurez remarqué l'adoration que je porte aux Flash Back ! je sais pas combien y'en aura dans cette fic, et j'espère que vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

La suite ce week end ! Comme d'hab !

Bizouzie à tous !


	9. Pensées et brève discussion

**Bijour tout le monde !! ;p**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews !! je vous aime !! **

**Que dire de plus… hum… voyons… Nouveau chapitre bien sûr !! **

**Bonne lecture à vous !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Pensées et discussion**

Harry errait dans les couloirs obscurs et froids, l'air pensif. La conclusion de Miss Crow était des plus troublante, et il ne savait que penser. Devait-il réellement faire ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé… c'était trop surréaliste pour être possible…

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il heurta violemment quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol dur et glacé des cahots, lui insufflant une douleur cuisante. Il entreprit de se relever, frottant vigoureusement son postérieur dans l'espoir de faire s'estomper la douleur.

« Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! » Claqua sèchement une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Pardon professeur… je ne regardais pas où j'allais… » Lui répondit simplement l'élève.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le professeur lui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

« Les élucubrations de cette folle de Crow vous ont tant perturbé que cela ? »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, et tomba dans une mer de jais à la fois colérique et emplie de malice.

« Oui... en effet… » Harry avait répondu l'air complètement ailleurs.

Il reprit son air pensif, et continua son chemin, laissant derrière lui un Snape ébranlé, une lueur au fond des yeux faisant transparaître légerement sa stupeur.

Severus avait été tellement surpris par l'état de ce foutu gamin, qu'il en avait même oublié les 50 points qu'il avait prévu d'enlever à ce stupide Griffondor. Il s'était retrouvé à son plus grand étonnement devant un Harry Potter les yeux rouges et bouffis, le tout complété par un air songeur.

''Que peut encore bien avoir ce gosse ? Et c'était quoi cet air complètement perdu ?! '' Pensa Severus.

Le professeur des potions savait que le comportement de Potter avait un rapport direct avec l'autre tarée qui squattait ses cachots. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à son élève honni pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil. (Si tu savais! ;p)

Recouvrant rapidement contenance, il poursuivit son périple.

Cela faisait deux longues heures qu'il parcourait les cachots de long en large pour trouver le fameux bureau de la psycomage. Il était déjà passé plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits, au cas où des sorts de dissimulation auraient été posés, mais ses recherches étaient pour le moment infructueuses.

Il allait abandonner, partir retrouver son fauteuil de cuir noir mœlleux, le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de sa cheminée, et sa bouteille de whisky pur feu, quand il vit de la lumière s'échapper de sous une porte dont-il ne connaissait pas l'existence. (Moi, connaissant la suite, je pense qu'il aurait dû partir sans demander son reste !)

Il s'avança vers elle, et remarqua deux étranges statues aux reflets verts de chaque côté de cette dernière. L'une représentait un lion majestueux, l'autre un ange.

A leur vue, Snape haussa un sourcil sarcastique, se disant que la propriétaire des lieux avait vraiment très mauvais goût question décoration.

Il allait frapper à la porte, quand la statue représentant le lion se plaça devant elle, lui bloquant l'accès.

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi les élèves ne pouvaient voir cette femme que sur rendez-vous. Mais lui c'était différent, il était un professeur, et il n'allait pas se laisser rembarrer ainsi !

Il sortit sa baguette, récoltant un grognement menaçant de la part du félidé, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en démordre.

Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à l'animal de marbre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant une douce lumière s'échapper de la pièce qu'elle protégeait.

Snape vit alors Miss Crow qui se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et un drôle de regard pétillant qui le fit bizarrement frissonner.

« Ah professeur Snape ! Je vous attendais ! » S'exclama t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Ca n'en donne pas l'impression. » répondit t-il méchamment désignant d'un mouvement de tête le lion qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il entendit un petit rire cristallin s'échapper des lèvres de son interlocutrice. Il la vit caresser la sculpture de pierre avec douceur, et lui faire un sourire tendre. Il pouvait presque percevoir des ronronnements de bien-être sortir de la gueule du félin.

« Il est très têtu vous savez… il n'aime pas être commandé… il est loyal et fidèle, mais a un sacré caractère ! Il aime aller contre l'autorité… » Lui expliqua t-elle, alors que le lion reprenait place sur son piédestal.

La description faite lui rappela vaguement quelque chose de familier, mais il effaça rapidement l'idée de son esprit. Il était là pour une raison bien précise, et ne devait pas se déconcentrer.

« De plus » reprit-elle « je ne l'avais pas prévenu de votre visite… c'est pour cela qu'il se montre hostile. Ne le prenez pas spécialement pour vous. Enfin... heureusement que l'on m'a annoncé votre visite, sinon nous vous aurions retrouvé dans un sale état ! »

Snape lui adressa un regard dur, comme si lui, ex-mangemort allait se faire battre par une simple pierre ! Il trouvait la jeune femme de plus en plus folle !

« Oh ! On vous a annoncé ma présence devant votre porte, mais par quel miracle vous dois-je ma survie ? » La questionna t-il sardoniquement.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra l'ange qui volait depuis un moment près d'elle.

Le professeur tourna son regard vers le socle où se trouvait l'angelot précédemment, et le découvrit vide. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa disparition jusqu'à maintenant, trop occupé à défier la stupide bête qui l'avait provoqué en lui bloquant le passage.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se tourna vers la jeune femme prêt à lui annoncer la raison de sa venue, mais il fut pris de vitesse par cette dernière qui se décala, et qui l'invita à entrer.

La psycomage posa un dernier regard sur les deux statues, sourit malicieusement et souffla pour elle-même avant de refermer la porte :

« Intéressant… vraiment très intéressant… »

* * *

... 

Harry parcourait toujours les couloirs du château d'un pas las. Il avait décidé de retourner à la civilisation après son altercation avec son professeur des potions. Il était encore en pleine réflexion.

Qu'avait-elle voulut dire ?

Quand elle lui avait donné sa conclusion, il avait voulu lui poser des milliers de questions, et elle l'en avait empêché en rétorquant qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui donner la réponse. Qu'il devait se creuser la tête pour trouver. Sinon ça serait trop facile, et qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela. Qu'il devait trouver par lui-même.

Le pire pour lui étant, que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient si pétillants de malice, qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait la solution ! Mais elle avait refusé de lui donner, lui disant qu'il accepterait mieux les choses s'il les découvrait petit à petit, et non pas d'un seul coup. Il avait alors dû partir sans pouvoir insister davantage.

A présent, il était frustré. Frustré de ne pas avoir pu poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue.

Il se dirigeait vers la tour Griffondor, prêt à se reposer de son après-midi surchargé en émotions, quand son estomac lui déclara qu'il en était hors de question. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua que le dîner devait avoir commencé depuis quelques minutes à peine.

Il hésita un moment entre rejoindre la grande salle, ou bien aller en cuisine pour demander à Dobby de la nourriture.

Finalement, il se décida à aller voir ses amis. Après tout, même s'il allait subir un interrogatoire en règle, il avait besoin de compagnie après ce qu'il venait de vivre ! Et puis, il pourrait toujours réfléchir plus tard aux troublantes révélations de la psycomage. Oui... Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout serait plus clair. Enfin... il l'espèrait !

Il fit donc demi tour et partit d'un pas fatigué en direction de la grande salle.

* * *

... 

Hermione et Ron avaient filé hors du cours de potion à toute vitesse comme les autres élèves. Il avait été étonnés par l'emportement soudain de leur professeur, qui restait généralement d'un calme olympien en toute circonstance. Même Malfoy avait montré sa surprise face au comportement de son parrain. Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle bagarre serpentards/griffondors, soldé par l'échec cuisant de Ron.

Ils avaient alors trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque pour commencer leurs devoirs (contre l'envie de Ron !), avant d'aller à leur dernière heure de cours de la journée, histoire de la magie. Un somnifère en flacon. Bref, rien de très palpitant.

A présent, ils étaient assis dans la grande salle avec l'ensemble de leurs camarades, et attendaient qu'on leur serve leur repas. Enfin, c'était le cas de tous les élèves, sauf de nos deux Héros.

Une brunette fixait la grande porte de son regard marron inquiet, et interrogateur quand elle regardait ses camarades.

La séance d'Harry devait finir à 18h, et il était 19h10. Leur ami était sorti de sa séance il y avait plus d'une heure, et aucun d'eux ne savaient où il était.

L'autre quant à lui, n'était pas enclin à manger tout de suite. Bien qu'il ait une faim de loup, il était en pleine réflexion. (Pour une fois ! ;-)) Réflexion qui ne devait pas s'avérer très innocente au vu du rictus sadique qui déformait son visage. Certains griffondors le regardaient bizarrement d'ailleurs, se demandant si Ron n'était pas un serpentard ayant pris du polynectar, ou bien s'il n'était pas sous Imperium, marionnette de Malfoy.

La raison était tout autre. Ron en avait assez de se faire rabaisser par Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il avait bien pensé à l'ignorer, c'était ce qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé. Mais depuis cet après-midi, une autre idée avait germé dans son esprit, vraiment terrible pour le serpentard, et très risqué pour le griffondor. Se prendre un impardonnable n'était pas un de ses fantasmes, mais bon, il devait le faire ! Il devait se venger s'était une question d'honneur.

Le roux savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'avantage sur Malfoy s'il l'attaquait sur ses domaines de prédilections ! Donc le langage, pas la peine, le serpentard excellant dans cette discipline. La magie non plus, rien que le mot « impardonnables » lui faisait comprendre la différence de niveau. Et l'intelligence, bah… il n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien ! Il préférait passer à l'action au lieu de réfléchir pendant des heures !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul domaine qui était connu du rouquin et qui, il en était sûr, était inconnu du blond ! Il était un homme d'action, il se devait d'agir au plus vite, trop cogiter ne le mènerait à rien ! Alors, il se décida ! Ce soir, il aurait sa vengeance !

Pendant que Ronald parachevait son plan encore biscornu, Hermione commençait réellement à paniquer, se disant que cette Miss Crow avait dû faire quelque chose à son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci ne revienne pas.

Son inquiétude disparut comme neige au soleil, lorsqu'elle vit une touffe brune hirsute passer la porte de la grande salle.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à la hauteur de ses amis, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou, comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Oh Harry ! J'étais si inquiète ! » S'exclama t-elle en se détachant lentement de son meilleur ami.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, et prit l'air désolé qu'il savait si bien faire.

« Désolé Mione… J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu… et pour ça, je devais être seul… »

La brunette pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant penser à un chien qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'on lui raconte, mais qui est trop stupide pour y arriver. En se faisant cette remarque, Harry dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il savait qu'Hermione le sondait pour savoir s'il allait vraiment bien. Elle ne devait pas être douée pour ça, puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais aperçue que le survivant lui mentait depuis longtemps maintenant !

Elle avait dû trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, car elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit d'un air joyeux en reprenant place à table :

« Assieds toi et manges quelque chose ! Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ! Un peu de compagnie te feras du bien ! »

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes acquiesça tout en prenant place aux côtés de Ron, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son arrivée.

A la table des Gryffondors, les questions fusaient, assaillant le pauvre Harry qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, était que ce n'était pas, comme on aurait pu le croire ses meilleurs amis qui le questionnaient, mais les autres élèves de sa maison. Toutefois, le survivant ne leurs répondait pas.

En effet, le trio semblait dans un autre monde. Ron était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, en train de programmer l'exécution de son plan qu'il savait parfait. Hermione l'avait rejoint après avoir observé son ami longuement et s'interrogeait sur l'état de santé de ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Et Harry, lui, ne les avait jamais vraiment quitté et réfléchissait toujours à ce que Miss Crow lui avait dit !

Tout le dîner se passa ainsi. Ils ne touchèrent quasiment pas à leurs assiettes tellement ils étaient concentrés. Ils ne reprirent leurs esprits qu'une fois dans leur salle commune, tous les trois assis dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à la situation, et s'était dit que pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, elle devait interroger le principal intéressé.

« Harry ? »

L'appelé leva lentement la tête vers la jeune fille, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux questions de son amie. Ron fut également ramené à la réalité par la même occasion.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de ses deux camarades, elle vérifia autour d'elle si quelques oreilles indiscrètes ne traînaient pas dans les parages, et, une fois rassurée, continua :

« Comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec Miss Crow ? »

Le survivant n'avait guère envie d'en parler, ne voulant pas encore subir ce qu'il avait affronté durant sa séance. Il savait bien qu'il devait aborder le sujet de son homosexualité… puisqu'il avait une perche, c'était le moment ou jamais... mais il avait déjà décidé, et ça depuis longtemps, de le faire le lendemain… donc il fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas d'humeur bavarde.

« Ecoute Hermione, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuter, mais, oui je vais bien, non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, oui Miss Crow est compétente en tant que psycomage, et non ça ne me fera pas du bien de vous raconter ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai eu une journée assez fatigante, alors je vais me coucher ! »

Après avoir fini sa tirade, il fit un léger signe de tête en guise de bonne nuit à ses amis et commença à se lever, se disant qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer dans des draps frais, et avoir enfin une bonne nuit de repos !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas nous dire ça ! Malgré ce que tu dis, tu ne vas pas bien, on le voit rien qu'à ta tête ! Je conçois très bien que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais nous sommes inquiets pour toi ! Résume nous au moins ce qu'elle t'a dit, même brièvement… juste pour nous rassurer… » Lui déclara la brune qui avait été dépitée par la réponse de son ami, et qui voulait le retenir plus longtemps.

Pour toute réponse, Harry plongea la main dans sa poche, sous les yeux interrogateurs de son amie, en sortit un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié, et le tendit à la brunette. Une fois cela fait, il partit dans son dortoir sans dire un mot de plus, laissant seuls les deux griffondors dans la pièce à présent déserte.

Hermione regarda Harry disparaître, puis porta son attention sur le parchemin. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, pour découvrir les secrets qu'il recelait, quand son « ex » meilleur ami prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Mione, tu crois qu'il va bien ? » lui demanda t-il pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde.

Ce comportement énerva la brune, même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Elle se leva rapidement, et se dirigea, le parchemin en main, vers les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta et déclara au roux :

« Je ne sais pas Ron. Mais une chose est sûre, j'en saurai plus sur cette histoire après avoir lu ce parchemin. Et une fois cela fait, j'irai voir cette Miss Crow pour lui demander les explications qu'Harry refuse de nous donner ! »

Après lui avoir dit cela, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, et entra dans son dortoir.

Ron de son côté, se retourna vers le feu une fois la brunnete plus en vue. Certes les problèmes d'Harry l'intéressaient, après tout, il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière ! Un frère ! Mais pour le moment, il pensait plus à son plan qu'à autre chose.

Avisant l'heure sur la pendule de la salle, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il se leva d'un bon, une lueur de victoire brillant dans ses yeux, et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« A nous deux Malfoy ! »

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, où il entra sans faire de bruit. Il s'avança vers le lit d'Harry, et remarqua que les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant son occupant aux yeux extérieurs.

''Voilà qui arrange mes affaires'' pensa Ron tout en marchant vers la malle de son frère de cœur.

Une fois devant, il l'ouvrit. Il jeta un léger Lumos, pour se repérer parmi les affaires, puis se mit à fouiller. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Son trésor en main, il referma le coffre, puis sortit discrètement du dortoir. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, s'élança vers la sortie, et franchit le tableau de la grosse dame.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné !

* * *

… 

Arf ! que de réflexion dans ce chapitre !! ;p

Que va-t-il se passer ?! je m'interroge !!

Prochain chapitre le week end prochain !!!


	10. Manipulation et colère

**Kikou à tous !! **

**Merci pour les reviews comme d'hab., mais aussi pour vos encouragements ! **

**Je prépare une nouvelle fic ! Enfin c'est encore en projet ! ;-)  
**

**Pour ceux qui disent que je suis sadique, bah… oui ! Et j'en suis fière !! ;p**

**Le but de ma vie, vous frustrez !! hihihihi !**

**Pour vous Severus VS Miss Crow !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Manipulation et colère**

Il était 19h, et Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Oui, il avait réussit à passer la journée sans aucune question sur son entretien. Oui, il avait senti des regards interrogateurs posés sur lui pendant tout le cours de potion. Et oui, il avait fui avant que quelqu'un ne l'interroge après le cours.

Il n'était pas fier de lui, mais, alors qu'il pouvait inspirer la peur dans tous rangs serpentards, un seul de sa maison faisait fit de ses menaces.

Blaise ! Le seul ! L'unique ! (Expression favorite du dit serpentard d'ailleurs !)

Le seul qui pourrait lui poser des questions, et le seul qu'il évitait jusqu'à maintenant.

Le Prince des serpentards avait réussi à s'échapper de l'interrogatoire au repas du midi, ce soir il n'allait pas y échapper !

Mais après tout, il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy reculait devant les difficultés ! Il avait toujours fait face avec honneur ! De plus, il n'était pas le Prince de sa maison pour rien ! Le mensonge, était l'une de ses principales qualités !

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il sortit de sa chambre, direction la grande salle.

* * *

... 

Lorsque Severus arriva dans ses appartements, il claqua la porte plus violemment qu'à son habitude, faisant trembler les murs. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il n'avait même pas pensé qu'avec une telle violence, les livres et les quelques fioles qui se trouvaient dans sa bibliothèque pouvait facilement se retrouver au sol.

Il alluma le feu rageusement d'un coup de baguette, s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, puis fit apparaître dans sa main en verre de whisky pur feu. Il porta le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, et laissa le liquide ambré couler dans sa gorge, l'irradiant en un instant de sa chaleur. Son verre vide, il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait le faire se détendre. Et Merlin sait qu'il en avait besoin !

En effet, le terrible maître des potions était à bout de nerfs et tout ça à cause d'Albus et de cette psycomage de malheur ! Il en avait même loupé le dîner !

''Et dire qu'elle a essayé de me psychanalyser ! Non, mais franchement !'' se dit-il se resservant un autre verre qui disparut aussi vite que le précédent.

Severus s'en souvenait encore. Après être entré dans le bureau, il avait été contrarié par la décoration qu'il y régnait. ''Pire que chez les griffondors'' avait-il tout de suite pensé.

La pièce était une réplique parfaite de la salle commune des Rouges et Or, sauf à l'exception des deux fauteuils verts qui se trouvaient autour d'une table.

Miss Crow l'avait invité à s'asseoir, mais le Maître des potions avait refusé poliment. C'est-à-dire, à l'aide d'un rictus de dégoût à la vue des fauteuils (qu'il aimait bien, mais il se refusait à l'admettre !) et d'un regard méprisant posé sur la jeune femme. Il voulait une entrevue brève, c'était ce qu'il aurait.

Bref, le professeur avait donc attaqué directement sur la raison de sa présence ici, pendant que Miss Crow se mettait à l'aise dans un fauteuil.

« Je suis venu ici, pour avoir une explication sur ceci. » il montra la lettre qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer Professeur Snape, je crois que toutes les explications vous sont fournies à l'intérieur. » lui avait répondu calmement la psycomage un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus qui avait senti la colère commencer son ascension dans son être.

« Ecoutez. Je ne sais pas où vous avez été chercher une idée pareille, mais il est HORS DE QUESTION, et j'insiste sur ces mots, que je donne des cours de rattrapage à Potter, et encore moins que je le fasse sur MES week-ends ! Est-ce clair pour vous ?! Alors, cherchait un autre cours pour avoir vos soit-disantes « séances » avec ce gamin insupportable. »

Il avait dit ça de façon sévère, comme si son interlocutrice était l'une de ses élèves, et de manière à ce que la jeune femme comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il cède. Il n'était pas la terreur des cachots pour rien tout de même !

« Vous n'appréciez pas Monsieur Potter, à ce que je vois… »

« Apprécier n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai à votre place ! Je dirais plutôt que Potter et moi, nous nous haïssons de tout notre cœur ! Et ce depuis 7 longues années ! » Avait-il déclaré après un petit ricanement méprisant.

« D'où le fait, que vous ne vous voyez pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute seul à seul avec lui en dehors des cours. »

« En effet, c'est exactement cela. De plus, il est d'une incompétence incroyable dans cette matière, d'où le nombre de retenues qu'il a à son effectif. Donc avoir ces cours ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. » Avait-il poursuivi fier d'avoir de s'être fait comprendre.

« Certes… vous lui donnez beaucoup de retenues n'est-ce pas. » c'était une affirmation, elle avait donc continué sans attendre l'assentiment du professeur « vous pouvez, sans témoin l'affaiblir physiquement… alors je ne comprends pas votre refus. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi ne le comprenez-vous pas ? J'ai été parfaitement clair il me semble. » Avait-il rétorqué la voix neutre, ses yeux irradiant d'agressivité contrôlée.

« Eh bien, vous êtes un homme intelligent… n'avez-vous pas vu les avantages que cela vous apporterez ? »

Cette femme commençait à l'énerver. Quels avantages ? Il n'y avait aucun avantage à retirer de toute cette histoire ! Sacrifier ses week-ends pour Potter ! Nan ! Ses deux jours de liberté, ce sale gosse ne les méritait pas du tout !

Devant l'air réfléchit de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle, Léonie s'était permis de sourire largement. C'était presque trop facile ! Elle avait donc reprit :

« Voyez-vous, je me disais que… vous ne laisseriez pas passer cette chance » ricanement mauvais de la part de Severus. Il allait pour répliquer quand elle l'en empêcha, reprenant là où elle en était. « Après tout, vous serez seul à seul… sans témoin… ce qui veut dire que vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Et vu les résultats médiocres de Monsieur Potter en potion, vous pourrez lui en donner une très difficile à faire, et la lui faire boire pour en connaître les effets ! Ça passera aux yeux du directeur pour un cours raté, et vous pourrez bien rire des mésaventures de votre élève. Sans oublier que vous pourrez le rabaisser encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire étant donné qu'il n'y aura personne pour vous en empêcher. Donc 2 fois plus de chance qu'il rate sa potion ! Vous pourriez même lui mettre une condition si jamais il échoue ! Moi je ne vois que des avantages à ce que je vous ai « proposé » ! Après, si vous tenez tant que ça à votre samedi après midi… »

Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens sachant très bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait déjà fait son chemin dans le cerveau de l'ex-serpentard. Elle l'avait même soupçonné d'être déjà en train d'imaginer son samedi après midi, coincé pendant trois longues heures, à persécuter le jeune griffondor ! (Bande de pervers(es) je sais à quoi vous pensez !)

Le cerveau de Severus lui, avait en effet tourné à plein régime à ce moment-là. Il avait d'abord était incrédule en écoutant la jeune femme, mais il avait dû s'avouer que tout ce qu'elle disait avait un sens.

Son côté comploteur et sadique de serpentard en marche, Severus n'avait pas fait attention à la sonnette d'alarme que son côté manipulateur était enclenché depuis un bon moment déjà.

C'était avec un sourire malveillant qu'il s'était adressé à son vis-à-vis :

« J'ai peut-être jugé cette « proposition » un peu hâtivement, je le reconnais. Elle présente certains attraits que je peux qualifier de non négligeables. »

« Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez ? » l'avait-elle interrogé tout sourire.

Le Maître des potions avait pris un instant pour faire croire qu'il y réfléchissait, mais il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps.

« Oui. » Simple, court, direct, sans équivoque !

« Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Albus sera enchanté de votre décision ! » La jeune savait que la fin de sa phrase allait énerver le professeur, mais c'était tellement jouissif de voir quelqu'un qui cache toutes ses émotions s'énerver, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Elle avait même plaqué la main rapidement sur sa bouche pour faire croire qu'elle avait fait une gaffe !

L'effet fut immédiat. Le sourire qu'avait Severus s'était fané laissant place un faciès énervé qui lui allait très bien soit dit en passant. C'était d'une voix polaire autant que son regard qu'il avait repris la parole :

« Que vient faire notre cher directeur dans cette histoire ? »

« Eh bien… » Avait commencé Léonie faussement mal à l'aise, se dandinant légèrement sur sa chaise « il voulait vous dire que vous aviez des cours particuliers avec Monsieur Potter, alors je me suis proposé pour… »

« Pour ? » avait demandé le professeur, la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

« Pour vous faire accepter de votre propre chef, ainsi, il n'aurait plus à vous l'imposer puisque vous étiez d'accord… »

Alors, c'était un coup monté ! Orchestré par le directeur et qui avait été conduit d'une main de maître par la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Lui, un serpentard s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par une gamine qui devait avoir à peine l'âge des élèves de dernières années !

« Tout était prévu n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé le choix ! Alors, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit depuis le début au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ?! » Sa voix avait trahi son énervement. Il était très remonté, aussi bien envers le directeur et la jeune femme qu'envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait.

« C'est vrai, vous n'auriez pas eu le choix. Cependant, tout ce que je vous ai dit concernant vos trois heures avec Monsieur Potter est vrai, le directeur ne sera pas là… vous aurez donc le champs libre pour… »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » l'avait coupé Snape rageusement. Sa colère étant trop présente, il avait eu besoin de la laisser s'exprimer.

« Calmez-vous… ça ne changera ri… » Avait commencé le jeune femme.

« Me calmer ! ME CALMER !!! Non, mais comment me sentir libre ?! Je n'ai pas été libéré d'un Maître complètement cinglé pour me retrouver au service d'un homme qui lui aussi me manipule sans vergogne ! Et en plus, il demande l'aide d'une gamine aussi, si ce n'est plus, timbré qu'il ne l'ait ! Alors, ne me demandez pas de me calmer ! »

Pour qui se prenait-ils tous ! Il avait fait sa part pendant la guerre ! Il avait souffert plus qu'aucun autre pendant toutes ses années ! Quand ce fut terminé, il avait donné sa lettre de démission à ce vieux fou d'Albus, espérant pouvoir aller passer le reste de sa vie au calme dans sa maison de campagne située au fin fond d'une petite bourgade française. (1) Hélas pour lui, cela aurait été trop beau ! Le directeur avait refusé sa démission, jouant sur les sentiments que Severus éprouvait à son égard pour le faire rester ! Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais regretté…

Enfin si… avec les gosses dans tous les coins, leurs cerveaux égaux à celui d'un troll des cavernes, nan franchement, c'était épouvantable ! Et il savait qu'il s'était fait manipulé en beauté… mais au moins, il avait week-ends et vacances tranquilles !

A ce moment-là, il était sûr qu'en se penchant suffisamment, il aurait pu voir le poignard que son cher directeur venait de lui planter dans le dos !

Il avait été coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Miss Crow :

« Je sais que vous vous sentez trahi, que votre liberté est très importante pour vous… si vous voulez, nous pouvons en discuter ensemble… je vous aiderais de mon mieux… »

Là, le signal d'alarme s'était déclenché de tout côté dans la tête de Severus. Il fallait qu'il sorte et vite !

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler ! Et vous êtes la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais m'entretenir ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos autres complots ! Aux vôtres, et ceux de ce cher Albus ! »

Le professeur s'était dirigé d'un pas rageur vers la porte, et lorsque celle-ci s'était refermée, il avait lancé une dernière réplique à la psycomage :

« A l'avenir, oubliez moi. » c'était une menace. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Si Severus avait refermé la porte quelques secondes plus tard, il aurait pu entendre la jeune femme déclarer, avec un sourire joyeux et un regard pétillant :

« J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre Severus… »

A présent, il était calme, détendu dans son fauteuil adoré, enivré par l'alcool. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir arriver ! Enfin maintenant, le voilà affublé d'un Potter tous les week-ends jusqu'à… bah… en fait, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand, mais il savait que ça allait être long ! Alors, autant s'amuser un peu !

« Potter vous allez en baver ! Foi de Severus Snape. »

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et s'endormit.

Le réveil aller être douloureux.

* * *

... 

(1) Severus fait ici référence à Altillac, qui se situe en Dordogne ! Magnifique endroit où il fait bon vivre et où nos amis British, comme Snapinounet, adorent se rendre en week-end ou pour des pitites vacances reposantes !

* * *

... 

Voilà!! Severus buvant pour oublier sa journée! promettant à notre pauvre Ryry milles souffrances !!

La suite le week-end prochain!!

Bonne semaine à tous!!


	11. Du coté Serpentard

**Bijour à tous et à toutes !! **

**Merci pour vos reviews !! et pour les anonymes! enfin l'anonyme! (Edge!)  
**

**J'ai une annonce à faire, je vais sans doute réécrire cette fic ! je ne sais pas encore quand, je ne sais pas encore si je la finirais avant de la réécrire… **

**Je me suis rendu compte, en écrivant ma deuxième fic, qu'en effet, cette fic traînait beaucoup en longueur !  
**

**C'était juste pour vous dire que j'y pense! **

**Voilà !! **

**Pour vous un nouveau chapitre !! **

**Bonne lecture!! ;-)**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Du coté Serpentard**

Drago regrettait à présent sa décision. Il était assis dans la grande salle, observé par tous les serpentards. Pansy pendue à son bras, qui essayait de lui faire des papouilles.

'' Elle aurait pas pu rester au fin fond de son lit d'hôpital celle là ! Non ! Il a fallu qu'elle guérisse et qu'elle revienne me prendre la tête avec son histoire de mariage !''

La pauvre Pansy était amnésique… on ne pouvait que la plaindre ! Elle ne se souvenait que de l'avant guerre ! Enfin de l'avant, avant avant guerre ! En clair, alors qu'elle, Blaise, Drago et quelques autres serpentards avaient rejoints l'ordre du Phénix, Drago et elle s'étaient avoués que leur relation ne menait à rien. Vu qu'elle avait été décidée par leurs parents, et puisqu'ils étaient ennemis avec eux, ils n'avaient plus besoin de cet arrangement, pouvant enfin être libre.

Le Prince des serpentards en fut heureux, en plus la serpentard était devenue une amie très proche à cause des affres de la guerre !

Malheureusement, ils avaient dû subir les conséquences de leur décision.

Pansy qui était reconnu comme une traître par Voldemort, avait été la victime d'un odieux stratagème. Sachant la jeune fille très attachée à notre Drago, il lui avait envoyé un message lui disant que son ami était torturé par les bons soins de ses mangemorts et que si elle voulait le sauver, elle devait se rendre pour recevoir sa punition.

La jeune fille avait couru tête la première dans ce piège, étant sans nouvelles du dit prisonnier depuis plus d'un mois.

Résultat, elle avait subi une rafale d'endoloris avant de se retrouver dans le coma. L'ordre l'avait retrouvé avant qu'elle ne meurt grâce à Drago qui les avaient avertis, mais trop tard… bien trop tard…

C'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état, alors il s'était promis de faire en sorte de l'aider quand elle sortirait du pavillon des comateux de Sainte Mangouste. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant… Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait un jour !

Mais, aujourd'hui, en cet instant précis, c'est une Pansy Parkinson folle de lui, mangemort, croyant encore en la puissance de Voldemort et pensant qu'elle allait rentrer chez ses parents à Noël, qui secouait le bras d'un Drago Malfoy complètement anéanti et énervé.

Mais se n'était pas fini ! Car Blaise était toujours dans les parages ! Et il ne laisserait pas le petit serpentard s'en tirer à si bon compte !

« Pansy chérie ? » Commença Blaise.

La dite chérie se retourna vers le serpentard le regard courroucé, tenant toujours fermement le bras de son adoré.

« Pourrais-tu laisser Drago tranquille deux secondes, nous voudrions lui parler de quelque chose. »

« Et de quoi ? » demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

Tel un serpent, Blaise s'approcha de son oreille avec un sourire charmeur. Au fil des paroles, le visage de la jeune fille se fit moins revêche jusqu'à devenir souriant. Une fois Blaise revenu à sa place initiale, la serpentarde se retourna vers Drago, un air ravi, la joie illuminant ses yeux et son visage. Puis sans dire un mot, elle se leva et quitta la grande salle. Faisant disparaître le dernier bouclier que le Prince des serpentards avait pour se protéger.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda Drago l'air de rien.

« Mais qu'on devait discuter de la fête donnée en son honneur pour lui souhaiter bon retour parmi nous quelle question ! » Lui déclara joyeusement le serpentard.

Drago aurait dû savoir que Blaise avait toujours une solution aux problèmes. Il s'attendait donc à avoir son interrogatoire.

« Alors Dray ? Que s'est-il passé lors de ton entretien ? » Le questionna le grand brun.

L'air insidieux de Blaise ne plaisait pas du tout au Blond qui sentait anguille sous roche.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? » demanda t-il agressivement.

C'était une pirouette lamentable il le savait, mais face à son « ex » meilleur ami, Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait que son ami était loin du serpentard de base et qu'il pouvait facilement deviner les choses qu'il cachait.

« Ok, si tu le prends comme ça ! Essayons autre chose ! Comment est Miss Crow ? »

Le prince des serpentards était reconnaissant à Blaise d'avoir orienté vers autre chose, sachant très bien qu'il aurait le droit à un interrogatoire privé.

« Physiquement parlant, je n'ai pas besoin de vous la décrire… Psychologiquement par contre… c'est une autre histoire. »

Des murmures commencèrent à se former à la table. Drago crut au début qu'il s'était mal exprimé sur ce qu'était la psycomage, mais lorsqu'il entendit de quoi il s'agissait, il se sentit plus léger.

« Il paraît qu'un Serdaigle a été la voir il y a un mois, le pauvre a fait une dépression juste après son entretien ! Il avait l'air patraque en sortant de son bureau, le moral à zéro. La rumeur a couru comme quoi elle lui avait dit un truc qui l'avait choqué au plus haut point ! Ça la conduit direct à Sainte Mangouste ! » Relata un des serpentards de quatrième année.

« Moi, j'ai entendu parlé d'un Poufsouffle… lui aussi il lui a rendu visite il y a un mois… depuis, il est souvent dans la lune, et s'esclaffe tout seul de temps en temps sans que personne n'y comprenne quelque chose ! Il pousse aussi un petit rire hystérique quand quelqu'un le regarde bizarrement, une sorte de tic nerveux à ce qu'il parait ! » Expliqua un jeune serpentard de première année rougissant face aux regards scrutateurs de ses condisciples.

« Il y a quelque semaine, j'ai entendu dire qu'un griffondor de septième année a commencé des séances avec elle il y a un peu moins d'un mois, et qu'il s'y rend encore toutes les semaines. Il n'y a eu aucun souci apparemment, elle a même décidé d'en prendre un autre à présent, et devinez c'est qui ? C'est Harry Potter en personne ! Son entretien était aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi, d'où son absence en potion ! » Raconta une serpentarde de sixième année.

La conversation resta centrée sur les élèves ayant rencontré Miss Crow pendant tout le dîner permettant à Drago d'être tranquille. A son grand étonnement, le sujet resta sur toutes les lèvres jusqu'à ce que la plupart des serpentards soient couchés.

A présent, il ne restait plus que deux élèves dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Ils étaient silencieux, et se fixaient attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence :

« Alors ? Explique moi maintenant. »

« Que je t'explique quoi Blaise ? » Le questionna Drago l'air faussement étonné.

« Dray… tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et ne me dis pas que tout va bien, car je te connais depuis sept ans maintenant et je sais qu'il y a un problème ! De plus, les rumeurs sur cette psycomage sont alarmantes ! »

Le prince des serpentards était surpris par les propos de Blaise. D'accord il était son ami, d'accord ils ont toujours été proches, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait dans les yeux du serpentard autre chose que du sadisme et de la perversité.

« Blaise… Ca va… je t'assure… c'est juste que je suis fatigué… je vais aller faire ma ronde de préfet… après avoir retiré des points j'irai beaucoup mieux… ne t'inquiète pas… » Lui répondit le blondinet en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois seul, Blaise posa son regard sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il savait que Drago n'ôtait jamais son masque faisant figure de grand seigneur autour de lui. Mais les dernières paroles de son ami l'avaient un peu ébranlé. Il lui avait dit ça avec tant de lassitude dans la voix que s'en était troublant. Lui qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître avait été tellement sincère que ça en était inquiétant.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ! Elle le lui avait dit au déjeuné. Il se souvenait encore de ses dires.

« Monsieur Malfoy ne vous dira pas ce qui le perturbe. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il a un problème, et il garde tout au fond de lui. Mais tout ce qui est caché fini toujours par resurgir. Une fois qu'il aura accepté ce qu'il essaye désespérément de cacher et d'oublier, il se confiera. Pour le moment, il a juste besoin d'être entouré. Cependant, sachez que vous n'êtes pas la personne qui pourra l'aider à s'accepter. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vous prie de sortir. »

Il avait été jeté sans aucun ménagement ! Ok il avait défoncé la porte de son bureau et lui avait crié dessus ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le jeter comme un malpropre ! Il se faisait du souci pour Dray qui n'était pas réapparu depuis le matin !

C'est en repensant aux paroles du blond, qu'il savait que ce que la psycomage lui avait dit été vrai. Et il devrait s'y faire. Il serait là pour Drago jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il s'accepte.

Il savait que les problèmes de Dray avaient surtout un rapport avec sa mère, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Pareil pour Pansy. Il avait bien vu le regard vitreux de son ami, il n'était apparu qu'un instant quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la frimousse de la brunette, avant de reprendre ce masque d'indifférence. Il souffrait, mais ne pouvait pas en parler. Et Blaise savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider et ça même avant d'avoir eu confirmation par Miss Crow.

Il soupira bruyamment. Décidément, il était en train de virer griffondor.

''En parlant de griffondor…'' pensa t-il.

« Le mien doit m'attendre ! » dit-il passant rapidement le panneau en bois, laissant sa salle commune déserte.

* * *

… 

Hermione venait de tirer les rideaux de son lit, se cachant ainsi à la vue de ses camarades de chambre. Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation pour être tranquille.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit, et déroula le parchemin que Harry lui avait remis.

Elle parcourra les premières lignes, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, faisant de temps à autre des grimaces, résultat de l'écriture illisible du survivant à certains endroits.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle jeta d'un geste rageur le parchemin. Elle était légèrement énervée.

D'une part, la solution du Cas Harry n'était pas donnée, enfin ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, et d'autre part, il n'y avait rien de plus que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Aucun détail sur Miss Crow, ses qualités en tant que psycomage, ses qualifications. Il planait trop de mystère autour de cette femme. Hermione n'aimait pas ça !

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution ! Demain, elle irait voir Dumbledore à la première heure pour avoir un rendez-vous avec la psycomage ! Elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait, peu importait ce qu'elle devrait faire !

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement, attendant impatiemment sa journée de demain.

* * *

… 

Harry venait de quitter un interrogatoire, pour en trouver un autre.

Le survivant fut happé par deux de ses camardes griffondors la porte du dortoir à peine franchie. Dean et Seamus s'étaient alliés dans la mission intitulée « tirer les vers du nez de notre survivant préféré » ! Quelle imagination débordante ! Et ils entendaient bien assouvir leur curiosité et leurs hormones par la même occasion.

Neville lui les regardait depuis son lit, une drôle de lueur dans le regard et un sourire plus qu'étrange ornait ses lèvres.

Harry lui dut supporter les questions de ses amis, mais comme précédemment il n'y répondait pas. De toute manière ça n'aurait rien changé, puisque l'Irlandais et son ami faisaient les questions-réponses fantasmant comme des malades sur des trucs tout droit sorti de leur imagination hormonale.

Le jeune homme se coucha, tirant ses rideaux pour réduire le volume que constituait le bruit de fond, les chimères de ses compagnons de chambre.

Il était allongé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Ses amis étaient couchés à présent, il entendait les respirations calmes des endormis, qui commençaient à le bercer. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir à cause de ce que Crow lui avait dit. Ça le perturbait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Au moins ça prouvait qu'il voulait changer. Enfin si la psycomage avait raison, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui ! Et ça, c'était pour lui, réconfortant.

Les limbes du sommeil commencèrent à lui embrumer la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il pensa immédiatement que Ron venait se coucher.

C'était en effet le roux, mais Harry avait dû vérifier quand il avait entendu quelqu'un ouvrir son coffre où il gardait toutes ses affaires. Il avait fait un effort titanesque pour confirmer sa pensée. Il avait écarté ses rideaux pour finalement apercevoir une touffe rousse éclairée par une faible lueur. Rassuré, il avait replongé immédiatement dans les abîmes du sommeil.

Il entendit à peine Ron ressortir du dortoir. Et n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir pour se refermer à nouveau derrière une ombre qu'il connaissait bien.

* * *

… 

Pas trop de nouvelles choses… enfin, de l'action pour le prochain chapitre promis !!

La suite le week end prochain !! ;p

Bonne semaine


	12. Quand Ron passe à l’action

**Kikou tout le monde !!**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais dimanche soir je voulais poster, j'avais pas pu le faire avant, et manque de chance Fanfiction ne voulait plus marcher !! ******

**Pour tous ceux qui l'attendait, le plan de notre Ronny !! Ame sensible s'abstenir !! Quoique… moi ça m'a donné des idées ! ;p**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

…

**Chapitre 11 : Quand Ron passe à l'action ou réaction inattendue**

Drago parcourait les couloirs du château pour accomplir son devoir de préfet en chef. Il avait déjà retiré des points à trois élèves dont un de Gryffondor. Autant dire, qu'il lui en avait retiré plus que les deux autres !

Sa conversation avec Blaise l'avait un peu démoralisé, mais une fois sorti de l'antre des serpentards, il s'était fait la morale, et avait refermer tout ce qui s'apprêtait à sortir à double tour, avec un cadenas en fer forgé et il mettait au défi quiconque qui pensait pouvoir l'ouvrir !

Il commençait à se faire tard, et il allait bientôt finir sa ronde, déçu de ne pas avoir rempli son quota de point retirer journalier.

Mais Merlin était avec lui ! Car lorsqu'il bifurqua dans le dernier couloir qu'il devait inspecter, il aperçut une silhouette sombre adossée contre un mur. Il s'avança vers cette dernière, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fit plus prononcé, quand il reconnut qui il venait de prendre en train de violer le couvre-feu.

« Alors la belette, on attend qui comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu as réussi à charmer Miss Teigne et que tu lui as soutiré un rendez-vous ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton moqueur, fier de lui pour cette belle tirade, qui allait, il en était sûr, faire s'énerver Weasley, lui permettant de lui retirer plus de point. Un nouveau record en vu !

Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. En effet, Ronald Weasley était venu là pour une raison bien précise, et il n'allait pas se défiler si près du but.

C'est un Ron sûr de lui qui s'approcha lentement de Drago. Ce dernier croyant que son adversaire bouillonnait de rage, et qu'il s'avançait vers lui pour une bagarre, ne prit pas garde.

Le rouquin lui attrapa le bras, et projeta le serpentard contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé l'instant d'avant.

Il ne laissa pas Drago se remettre de sa surprise, et encore moins le temps de le laisser prendre sa baguette. Il se colla au corps du blond, attrapant ses poignés, les clouant au mur, et passant une jambe entre les siennes.

Le serpantard quant à lui n'en menait pas large. Tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite, et le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà dans l'impossibilité de bouger, plaqué contre le corps (chaud ?) de cet immonde Weasley.

« Nan mais ça va pas ! T'es un grand malade Weasmoche tu le sais ça ! » Cracha t-il au roux les yeux remplient de haine.

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre. D'une part, il était dominé et n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir (en as-tu vraiment envie ? je m'interroge ?!), et d'autre part, il sentait le souffle nauséabond (chaud, et fruité, mmmmh banane kiwi si je ne me trompe pas !) de la bouche de son ennemi contre sa peau, et cela lui donnait envie de vomir (T'en est sûr ?).

Le roux quant à lui, mit son plan en route.

Il rapprocha son visage du blond, et bifurqua rapidement vers son cou, fouettant celui-ci de son souffle chaud, jusqu'à son oreille.

« Drago… tu me fais beaucoup de peine tu sais… moi qui suis venu exprès pour te voir… au risque que tu m'enlèves des points… ou pire, me faire coincer pas Rusard… » Déclara Ron d'une voix rauque et suave avant de mordiller l'oreille du blondinet qu'il entendit pousser un petit cri surpris, à cette attaque.

Le Prince des serpentards resta interdit. Il venait d'entendre un truc complètement dingue sortir de la bouche du meilleur ami de son ex Némésis, mais en plus, il était en train de se faire léchouiller l'oreille par un mec, et comble de l'horreur par un Weasley ! Bien évidemment, il mit le fait de ne pas avoir réagi de suite sur le compte du choc et du profond dégoût que celui-ci avait engendré.

Reprenant ses esprits, il commença à se débattre annonçant à Ron son trépas prochain.

Le rouquin arrêta son activité mouillée après un dernier coup de langue, et remonta au visage de Drago. Celui-ci cessa de bouger à la vue du faciès qui venait se sortir de son cou. Le sourire qui l'ornait ne présageait rien de bon, et ça le blond le savait.

« Qu'il est fougueux mon petit serpent… quel dommage qu'il soit si tard… j'aurais bien aimé continuer notre petite « discussion », mais je ne voudrais pas être le responsable de cernes sous tes magnifiques yeux gris… » Lui déclara Ron doucement se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres de Drago.

Qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il avait vu le roux se rapprocher, la moitié de ses neurones ayant foutu le camp dès que son vis-à-vis lui avait dit qu'il avait de superbes yeux. Qui ne réagit toujours pas alors que des lèvres chaudes et douces se posaient sur les siennes. Et qui finalement perdit tous ses neurones lorsqu'une langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne, décidé à danser sensuellement ensemble.

Il ne fit même pas attention à la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de repousser cette intruse qui lui procurait ces nombreuses sensations toutes plus nouvelles les une que les autres, et toutes aussi délicieuses. Il voulait tellement jouer avec cette langue possessive.

La seule chose qu'il remarqua fut la sensation de vide quand la langue tentatrice était retournée d'où elle venait, lui faisant pousser un soupir de frustration, et le froid qu'avait laissé le corps du roux une fois écarté de lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était seul au milieu du couloir, assit par terre, contre le mur, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était écroulé lorsque le rouquin l'avait libéré de son emprise.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Quelles étaient ces sensations ? Pourquoi ses jambes avaient refusé de le soutenir une fois qu'il fut relâché ? Pourquoi voulait-il encore cette bouche contre la sienne ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de passer sa langue encore et encore sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies recueillant le goût qu'avait eu ce baiser ? Pourquoi avait-il joué avec cette langue avec allégresse ? Pourquoi la première chose qu'il avait voulu dire une fois cette délicieuse bouche qui le mettait au supplice se soit retirée fut '' encore '' ? Pourquoi aurait-il aimé avoir les mains libres pour entourer le cou de son agresseur, les passer dans ses cheveux, ou encore pour avoir ce corps plus près de lui ? Pourquoi ce besoin de toucher le corps qui était collé contre le sien ? Pourquoi…

Il se gifla mentalement, oubliant ses questions sans queue ni tête.

La vraie question pour lui était, comment avait-il pu laisser ce « pouilleux de campagne » lui fourrer sa sale langue dans sa noble bouche sans protester plus que ça ?! Le pire étant que ce que le roux lui avait dit avant de partir l'avait laissé pantois. Lui faisant oublier de se venger comme il avait prévu de le faire !

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il était en train de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, quand la lumière se fit dans sa pitite tête, évaporant le brouillard qui s'y était infiltré depuis cette « altercation » des plus troublante.

C'était de sa faute à elle ! Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire tout à coup. Mais il chassa ce souvenir aussi vite qu'il était venu, le faisant continuer son hypothèse plus que scabreuse.

Mais oui, il avait été tellement remonté d'abord puis incroyablement démoralisé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi pendant et après son entrevue avec elle ! Son état le rendait incapable de réagir aussi vite qu'il le faisait généralement, et par conséquent, son organisme lui aussi était faible, sans oublier ses sens qui devaient être à fleur de peau.

Tout s'expliquait ! Il était un peu souffrant aujourd'hui. Demain, tout irait bien !

C'est convaincu plus que jamais par ce qu'il venait de se dire, qu'il se releva du sol glacé (N'allons pas attraper froid non plus, lui qui était déjà un peu malade !), et qu'il partit en direction de son dortoir et de sa chambre privée.

Ce qu'il avait à faire était simple : une fois rentré,

**1. **Se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, faire un bain de bouche, et se rincer le tout avec une potion désinfectante.

**2. **Enlever les vêtements répugnants qui souillaient sa peau par l'odeur pestilentielle qu'ils dégageaient, avant de les brûler. (il ne pourra plus les porter, même s'ils sont lavés !)

**3. **Prendre une douche bien bouillante et frotter, frotter, frotter avec du gel douche désinfectant jusqu'à ce que l'odeur précédemment citée disparaisse ou que sa peau soit rouge carmin. (de tels extrêmes tout de même !)

**4. **Se glisser dans un pyjama de soie verte confortable à souhait.

**5. **Mettre sur la table de nuit une potion revigorante à boire au réveil pour être plus en forme qu'aujourd'hui.

**6. **Ecrire un parchemin lui rappelant de trouver une vengeance digne de Salazar Serpentard pour le pouilleux qui l'avait attaqué et pour la folle des cachots qui l'avait rendu malade, le rendant incapable de se défendre face au loqueteux gryffondor.

**7. **Se glisser dans son lit moelleux et douillet. S'endormir profondément, profitant d'un sommeil réparateur.

Deux heures plus tard, se fut un Drago épuisé, mais satisfait, qui se glissa dans ses draps frais, un sourire aux lèvres, impatient de se venger des importuns qui lui avaient fait passer une aussi désastreuse journée.

Oh oui, ils allaient payer…

* * *

... 

Ron était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des gryffondors déserte, la tête entre les mains, le regard fixant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, l'air pensif.

Son altercation avec le serpentard s'était passée comme prévue, même mieux que prévue, mais il en était parti avec un goût amer dans la bouche et un étrange sentiment de frustration.

Sur le coup, il avait été plutôt satisfait du comportement du blond. Il s'était laissé faire avec une facilité déconcertante, qui l'avait ravi au plus haut point, facilitant ainsi la mise en place de son plan.

Il lui avait mordillé et léché l'oreille, lui avait parlé d'une voix sensuelle et chaude, il l'avait même complimenté, le choquant, et ainsi annihilé toutes résistances par la surprise.

Tout était parfait. Tout se passait comme prévu, et le serpentard ne s'était débattu que très peu. Moins qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il s'était même demandé un bref instant si le Serpentard n'était pas malade. Il n'avait pas envie d'attraper ses microbes ! (Mais oui mais oui on te croit) Enfin, ça arrangé ses affaires.

Le seul hic avait été le baiser. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin. Bon, il avait prévu d'embrasser Malfoy, mais pas de cette manière. Au départ, il devait juste lui effleurer les lèvres et le laisser choqué seul dans le couloir. Mais à la place, ça s'était terminé en une étreinte passionnée où il avait même glissé sa langue dans l'entre chaud de ce Serpent, savourant le goût et la douceur de sa consoeur.

« Vanille et fruits des bois… » Se murmura t-il pour lui-même.

A ce souvenir, il frissonna. Dire que le Serpentard avait répondu fougueusement à ce baiser. Sur le coup, le rouquin n'avait pas réagi, trop occupé par les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était loin d'être du dégoût. Son esprit s'était complètement embrumé au contact des lèvres de Malfoy, l'électrisant de toutes parts.

Il voulait plus. Demandait plus. Il aurait voulu le caresser, lui lécher chaque centimètre de son cou, déplacer ses doigts le long de son torse, goûter sa peau avec délice…

Il ne savait pas ce que le serpentard éprouvait maintenant, mais lui, il était complètement perdu.

Lorsqu'il avait recouvré un peu de lucidité, il s'était détaché (à contre cœur ?) de cette bouche si hospitalière, provoquant un soupir de frustration au Prince des serpentards. Soupir qui attisa l'excitation des sens du roux (se situerait-elle un peu plus au sud cette excitation ?).

Excitation qu'il réprima bien vite pour terminer son plan. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru, car avant de bifurquer dans un couloir, et de perdre de vu un Drago Malfoy hébétait, écroulé sur le sol, il lui avait dit la voix toujours aussi sensuelle et suave, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux rencontrant un métal en fusion :

« A plus tard… » Puis il avait rajouté un petit clin d'œil qui, sur le moment, espérait obscène avant de disparaître.

Sur le chemin le ramenant dans la salle commune, il avait dû se battre contre lui-même, raison contre excitation, pour éviter de revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver Malfoy et lui faire subir les pires outrages.

A présent il voulait mourir. Disparaître sous terre et ne jamais en ressortir. Il avait embrassé à pleine bouche un serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, le Prince, sa Majesté Malfoy elle-même, et il savait que ce qu'il avait fait, allait mériter une petite vengeance bien salée connaissant l'ennemi.

Mais quel con de gryffondor il avait fait ! Le courage ok, mais foncer tête baissée. Quel con il avait été sur ce coup-là ! Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il était rassuré dans son malheur par le fait que les sorts de magie noire soient interdits à Poudlard. Là, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux. Mais il ignorait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation.

En parler avec Harry et Hermione auraient été une bonne idée, mais ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait compris pendant la discussion qu'avait eu ses deux camarades un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et puis, il ignorait comment ils allaient réagir à la nouvelle. Harry ferait un allié non négligeable pour lui ! Le survivant connaissait tout de Malfoy ayant été son ennemi depuis 6 ans ! Et puis, il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui prendre la tête façon miss je sais tout. Quant à Hermione, lui dire le plus tard possible serait le mieux.

Demain il parlerait à Harry. Il était sûr que celui qu'il considérait comme un frère comprendrait sa situation !

Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que Ron sortit du fauteuil, monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir, referma la porte derrière lui, et se glissa tout habillé dans son lit, où il s'endormit aussitôt, ayant comme compagnon le doux parfum de musc du grand Drago Malfoy.

* * *

… 

Alors ?? Quand pensez-vous ?? Bizarre non ?! Arf ! Je vous laisse juger !!

A la semaine prochaine !! Bonne semaine !


End file.
